Pills
by didoo0501
Summary: Venez suivre Edward et Bella dans une mini fic où tout est loin d'être rose. Edward touche le fond et entrainera bien malgré lui Bella dans ce qui sera une descente définitive aux enfers.  Darkward, AH/OOC, Rated M  drogue, sexe .
1. Préface

Salut tout le monde ^^

Bon voilà, comme vous le savez tous j'ai été absente pendant un looong moment, pour des raisons indépendante de ma volonté mais je vais reprendre tous mes travaux en cours petit à petit.

Pour l'instant je vais laisser les traductions de côté et me concentrer sur ATS qui mérite de voir le bout après tout ce temps.

Je voulais continuer durant mes trois semaines de vacances mes je n'avais pas les précédents chapitres avec moi,

Je vous ai quand même préparé un petit quelque chose.

Pills est mon nouveau projet. C'est une mini fic qui comportera cinq chapitres. Les quatre premiers sont déjà écris.

Pour cette histoire je me suis inspirée d'une chanson de The Perishers, Pills, d'où le titre de la fic.

Je vous conseille sincèrement de l'écouter.

À l'origine ça aurait dû être un OS mais je me suis laissée un petit peu emporter donc...

Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous gâcher le suspense et j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez.

Ma siamoisette : Merci pour ton soutien durant mes crise de panique sur les chap lol

Te n'aime fort.

Playlist :

Sway, Pills, Weekend de The Perishers

Courtesy Call de Sixx A.M.

Colorblind de Counting Crows

**Je répète encore une fois que cette fic est à éviter pour les mineurs, il y a des scènes plutôt graphiques, et c'est vraiment très sombre.**

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez retrouver toutes les créations de la fic sur mon profil DA : http:/didoo0501[.]deviantart[.]com/ (retirez les crochets ^^)


	2. I hope my smile can distract you

**Chapitre 1**

Bella POV

Je n'ai jamais vraiment songé à la façon dont je mourrais. Mais quand je me repasse les raisons qui m'ont amené face à une mort certaine, je n'ai pas pu regretter une seule de celles-ci car elles m'ont aussi amené Edward.

* * *

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan.  
J'ai toujours été considéré comme une fille studieuse, bien élevée et sans problème.  
Je suis née ds un petite bourgade de l'état de Washington, quand j'ai eu atteint l'age de 4 ans, ma mère a décidé qu'elle n'en pouvais plus de Forks et m'a donc emmené avec elle. Après plusieurs année à aller de ville en ville, nous nous sommes installées à Phœnix avec mon tout nouveau beau-père, Phil. J'avais alors 12 ans et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me rendre compte que mon père me manquait terriblement et je suppliais donc ma mère un peu plus chaque jours de me laisser passer plus de temps avec lui ce qu'évidemment elle refusait à chaque fois, à l'exception de deux semaines l'été et une semaine en février.

J'ai toujours détesté le froid et la pluie mais étrangement j'ai toujours été fasciné par l'atmosphère presque mystique qui émanait des forets de Forks.

A l'age de 15 ans j'ai finalement obtenu de ma mère l'autorisation de passer toutes mes vacances avec mon père et pour mes 16 ans je m'installais définitivement avec lui.

En arrivant j'étais vite devenu le centre des attentions, 'la fille de la grande ville qui rentre au bercail'.  
D'un coté cela m'avait permit de me faire des amis plus vite, enfin une amie en particulier, Angela Weber.

De loin la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontré, jamais de ragots sortant de sa bouche et aussi passionnée que moi par la littérature.  
Elle m'avait rapidement intégré à son groupe d'amis composé d'Éric, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler et Ben (avec qui elle était en couple).  
Cela dit j'avais vite compris que je n'étais pas particulièrement appréciée de Jess et Lauren donc je les évitais autant que possible.

J'avais entamé ma deuxième rentrée scolaire à Forks High depuis maintenant presque deux mois.  
C'était un jeudi matin pluvieux comme presque toute l'année.  
J'étais en cours de biologie et je m'ennuyais de pied ferme ayant déjà terminé le travail qui nous avait était assigné quand des coups sur la porte du labo se firent entendre.  
Je priais intérieurement pour qu'on nous dise que le cours était suspendu.

Alors quand un garçon de mon age entra dans la salle tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.  
Il était grand et élancé, ses cheveux était un savant mix de coiffé-décoiffé bien que je sois persuadé que ce ne soit pas voulu.  
Il était châtain ac de magnifiques reflets roux? Non, cuivrés seraient plus appropriés.  
Ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables, bien qu'il me fut aisé d'y voir une grande souffrance.  
Je fus plus qu'étonner quand l'envie de courir vers lui et de lui dire que tout irait bien me traversa l'esprit.  
Je secouais ma tête pour chasser cette idée et repris là où j'en était.  
Pour un garçon il avait des cils d'une longueur presque indécente mais ce qui reteint mon attention furent ses iris. Ils étaient d'une teinte émeraude que je n'avais jamais vu sur personne, comme si l'essence même des forets avoisinantes avait été capturé puis placé dans ses yeux.

Il du me sentir le fixer parce qu'il plongea ses yeux dans les miens aussitôt, je ne peux retenir le hoquet de surprise qui s'échappa de ma bouche devant l'intensité de son regard, comment pouvait-on faire passer autant d'émotions dans un seul coup d'œil?  
Je remarquais qu'il était cerné, comme s'il n'avait pas dormis depuis des jours, ses yeux étaient également rouges et brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

Gênée je finis par rompre le contact et détaillais son corps.  
Il portait un jean brut près du corps, un t-shirt col V noir qui laissait apparaître sa musculature délicate mais bien présente.  
Il était couvert d'une blazer en cuir noir et tenait un casque de moto sous son bras ainsi qu'une besace sur son épaule.

Tout en lui m'attirait comme un aimant, de ses traits fins, à ses longs doigts qui incontestablement devaient être ceux d'un pianiste en passant par son regard de braise et sa bouche Ô combien parfaite.

Je sentis le rouge me monter au joue rien que de l'imaginer torse nu et me giflais mentalement pour m'être laissée emportée de la sorte.  
C'était loin d'être mon genre de rêver toute éveillée.  
À 17 ans, je n'avais toujours pas eu de petit ami. Après tout je n'étais rien d'autre que l'invisible Bella.

Pas très grande, plutôt menue, de longs cheveux châtains bouclés et indomptables et mon trait le plus banal : des yeux marrons.

Je n'avais pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que M. Banner venait de raconté à ce que je supposais être un nouvel élève.

Ce fut quand toute la classe se tourna vers moi, les filles avec des éclairs de colère dans leurs yeux et les garçons avec des regards de chien battu que je me jurais de ne plus me laisser distraire.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais tout devint limpide quand le nouvel élève pris place devant la même paillasse que moi.  
Voilà ce qui s'était passé, j'avais un nouveau partenaire de labo, je comprenais mieux la réaction des filles mais celle des garçons par contre...

J'avais du resté fixé bien cinq minute sur mes doigts quand me décidais enfin à le regarder.  
Il me gratifia du plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu, les mannequins et leurs sourires ultra bright faisaient pale figure à coté de son sourire en coin qui me fit frémir.

Il du voir l'état dans lequel j'étais parce qu'il commença à rire doucement.  
Automatiquement le rouge me monta aux joues et je baissais les yeux sur mes mains.

Je finis par me ressaisir et pris mon courage à deux mains.

"Salut, je suis Bella et toi c'est?"

"Edward, je m'appelle Edward Masen."

Edward? Étrange prénom pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.  
Je voulais lui poser des milliers de questions mais sans vouloir l'ennuyer ou paraître indiscrète.

Je fus d'autant plus surprise quand il reprit la parole.

"Alors c'est comment de vivre ici?  
Tu t'ennuie pas trop?"

Ben je m'attendais pas à celle-là...

"Hum... En fait j'ai pas toujours vécu ici. Mais j'ai choisis d'y venir et je ne regrette pas."

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de comprendre les raisons qui pourraient pousser quelqu'un à s'enterrer dans 'ce trou à rat' comme le dit si bien Renée.  
Je décidais donc d'éclairer sa lanterne.

"Je suis née ici mais après le divorce de mes parents ma mère m'a emmené avec elle. En grandissant mon père me manquait donc à 16 ans j'ai eu le droit de m'installer définitivement avec lui. Et me voilà!"

Okay, pas vraiment drôle, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui racontais tout ca mais je me sentais à l'aise donc...

"C'est... Bizarre... Je veux dire en général une fille est plus proche de sa mère, surtout à l'adolescence."

Edward 1 - Bella 0

"C'est pas faux, mais je suis bien plus proche de mon père. Je ne suis pas fan de shopping et compagnie, mes trucs à moi c'est la lecture, le calme et la musique. Autant dire que c'est mission impossible avec ma mère dans les parages. Mais et toi alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici?"

Wow c'était la première fois qu'un tel débit de mots sortait de ma bouche lors d'une conversation!

"Je suis originaire de Chicago, j'ai toujours adoré cette ville, mais disons que j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes et que mes parents on décidé que l'exil me ferait du bien.  
Donc mon père à quitter son travail pour qu'on puisse s'installer tous les trois et que je recommence à zéro...  
Je sais pas si ca changera quelque chose pour moi mais ils semblent déterminés à me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je me suis fourré."

J'avais du mal à m'imaginer qu'une personne aussi parfaite qu'Edward puisse avoir des soucis que le feraient quitter une ville...  
Je n'avais qu'une envie en savoir plus.  
Malgré la curiosité qui me rongeait je m'en tins à des questions bateau.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte du moment où nous avions quitter la salle de bio, ce ne fut qu'une fois installée dans la cafétéria en face d'Edward que je m'apperçu que j'avais bougé.

J'écarquillais donc les yeux et il me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme!"

Je ris, c'était plus fort que moi, je me sentais tellement à l'aise près de lui que j'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Il me fixa attendant surement une réponse de ma part mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire? 'Désolée mais tu m'éblouis tellement que j'ai perdu la notion du temps au moment où j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les tiens', nan pas moyen que je dise ca.  
Au lieu de ca, je suis devenue écarlate.

"C'est que j'ai pas l'habitude de parler autant en général.  
Mais je sais pas là je me sens bien et du coup je viens seulement de remarquer qu'on était plus en bio..."

À tout les coups avec Jess ca sera l'inquisition espagnole après le repas.  
Je me retournais d'ailleurs en direction de ma table habituelle et tous les yeux de mes amis étaient fixés sur nous, ils avaient également tous leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.  
Je me contentais de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

Avant même que je ne me retourne vers Edward je l'entendis pouffer.  
Croyant qu'il se moquait de moi je lui lançais un regard noir.  
Il leva les bras en l'air en guise de drapeau blanc.

"Désolé c'était plus fort que moi, tes copines ont l'air de vraies commères et j'ai l'impression que je ne deviendrais pas ami avec tes potes."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ca?"

"Nan mais sérieux tu connais l'expression si un regard pouvait tuer? Ben c'est tout à fait ca!" Et là il explosa de rire. J'étais un peu vexée car je ne comprenais toujours pas où il voulait en venir. "Pas la peine de bouder, t'y changeras rien, il me voit comme un concurrent!"

Alors là je dois dire que j'étais carrément perdue...  
Il du s'en apercevoir et me regarda dans les yeux une pointe de surprise dans ses iris.

"T'as vraiment pas remarqué?"

"Remarquer quoi?"

Il rit de plus belle à mon grand désarrois. "Ces gars sont à fond sur toi Bella! S'ils pouvaient ne serait-ce que t'avoir - excuse-moi pour le manque de tact - une nuit dans leur lit tu ferais d'eux les plus heureux du pays!"

J'étais sidérée, impossible que Tyler, Mike et Éric soient tous les trois intéressé par moi...

"N'importe quoi" je baissais les yeux, je savais pertinemment que ce genre de chose ne m'arriverais jamais à moi, si j'arrivais à avoir un petit ami avant mes 21 ans ce sera déjà un exploit. "Pas moi..." Je ne me rendis pas compte que je l'avais dis à voix haute avant de voir l'éclair de colère qui traversa son visage.  
Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu dire ou faire pour le mettre en colère?  
Une petite voix me dis 'bravo bells, t'as tout gagné' et je soupirais n'osant pas recroiser son regard.

"Pourquoi pas toi?" Il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre le sens de ma phrase et je voyais bien qu'il essayait de comprendre. Au point où j'en étais...

"Parce que je suis pas le genre de filles après qui on court."

Là il parut outrée et je dois avouer que je ne comprenais plus rien.

"Tu rigoles ou quoi?" Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse. "Je crois que t'as pas une vision très clair de toi même Bella..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" J'aurais voulu paraître sure de moi mais ca avait plus l'air d'un murmure une fois ces quelques mots eurent quittés mes lèvres. Une fois encore je fixais mes doigts.

"Je veux dire que tu veux passer inaperçu, mais que ca n'arrivera jamais, tu dégages quelque chose d'unique et c'est juste impossible d'y résister." Il soupira comme si m'avouer tout ca l'avait en quelque sort peiné. Pourquoi? Plus il parlait et plus il me troublait, piqué par la curiosité je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et mon cœur ratait un battement lorsque je vis qu'il était aussi subjugué que moi.  
Plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux, tout ce qui m'importait était de pouvoir me noyer dans émeraude de ses yeux pour l'éternité.

Je ne voulais pas rompre l'alchimie qui s'était installée confortablement entre nous mais la sonnerie signifiant la fin du déjeuner me sortie de ma stupeur.  
Il se redressa rapidement, passa sa besace sur son épaule. Il alla vider nos deux plateau et revint prendre son casque.

Moi j'étais toujours là, figée. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et me tendis sa main pour me relever.  
J'hésitais à la prendre mais finis par m'avouer que j'en mourrais d'envie et que l'occasion de se représenterait peut-être pas.  
Je lui glissais un merci tout en rougissant.

Il m'entraina avec lui hors de la cafet' et finit par me demander qu'elle était mon prochain cours.  
"J'ai anglais en A205, et toi?"  
Quand je vis un énorme sourire fendre son visage je compris que je ne serais pas seule pour ce cours là non plus et je ne pu empêcher le sourire débile de se plaquer sur mon propre visage.  
Il serra d'avantage ma main dans la sienne ce qui envoya une vague inexplicable de chaleur le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Après avoir passé tous les curieux qui nous fixaient dans les couloirs nous entrâmes en cours, la deuxième sonnerie n'avait pas encore retentit du coup la salle était quasiment vide.

Une fois installés, je constatais qu'il tenait toujours ma main et cela ne me choquait pas, j'étais parfaitement à l'aise, il commença à dessiner des formes aléatoires avec son pouce sur le dos de ma main et un soupir de contentement échappa mes lèvres.  
Sa voix suaves et rauques me sortie de mes songes.

"Tu aimes?"

"Hum?" Fut la seule chose que mon cerveau m'autorisa à articuler.  
Il me sourit et secoua la tette.

"Je te demandais si ce que je fais sur ta main te plaisait..." Il n'avait pas l'air sur de lui, comment pouvait-il douter?

"Beaucoup" décidément mon cerveau ne voulait pas coopérer...

Il relâcha ma main et la posa sur la table, un couinement? Quitta mes lèvres et le sourire en coin qui m'éblouissait tant réapparu.  
"Je dois aller aux toilettes. Mais je reviens vite c'est promis"

Il se leva non sans déposer un baiser sur mon front.  
QUOI?  
Il venait de m'embrasser, moi?  
Incrédule je me repassais cette journée pour tenter de voir à quel moment je m'étais endormie et avait commencé à fantasmer.  
J'avais surement du tomber dans les bras de Morphée en bio.

Un toussotement me sorti de ma rêverie et Jessica (pas elle...) Se glissa à coté de moi.  
"Alors Bella?"

"Quoi Jess?" Je pris mon air le plus blasé en espérant qu'elle ne s'attarderait pas.

"Ben le nouveau! T'as passé pas mal de temps avec lui..." À son ton, je savais pertinemment qu'elle était jalouse à en crever ce qui eut le don de me rendre encore plus contente. Je n'avais qu'une envie lui tirer la langue comme une gamine de 5 ans.  
"Alors comment il est? D'où il vient? Pourquoi il est là? Aller quoi!"

Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais été proche de Jessica et Lauren, j'avais en horreur les ragots et commérages et c'était leur spécialité.  
"Il est vraiment sympa, vient d'emménager avec ses parents, pour le reste je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de t'en parler, tu devrais lui demander directement."

Fière de ma réponse je me penchais sur mon sac pour lui signifier qu'elle n'apprendrait rien de plus venant de moi.  
Je sortis mon classeur et ma trousse et elle me lança un regard noir avant de marmonner dans sa barbe et de s'en aller.  
Je ne pu contenir mon rire et pouffais donc quand une voix digne des plus grands ténors me fit chavirer.

"J'ai manqué quelque chose on dirait?" Il avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres mais quelque chose avait changé.  
Il paraissait encore plus triste bien en forme, ses cernes étaient moins visibles.  
Je finis tout de même par lui répondre, "tu as raté l'inspecteur Jessica. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fatigue" un long soupir m'échappa et Edward se rapprocha de moi, il se pencha dans le creux de mon oreille ce qui provoqua un frissonnement de plaisir dans tout mon cœur.  
J'avais conscience que tous les yeux et notamment ceux de Jess devaient être sur nous mais je m'en fichais comme d'une guigne à cet instant précis.  
Il murmura sensuellement dans me  
s cheveux, sa voix était si basse que moi-même j'avais du mal à entendre.

"Merci... De ne pas lui avoir raconté ma vie..."

Il se redressa ensuite rapidement non sans attraper ma main pour l'emprisonner dans la sienne.  
Le prof venait d'arriver, il demanda à Edward de se présenter ce qu'il fit avec nonchalance. Le cours passa (trop) rapidement à mon gout et je fus surprise de voir qu'à la fin de ces deux heures il se leva sans lâcher ma main, nous ramassâmes nous affaire et il passa son bras sur mon épaule tout en nous dirigeant à l'extérieur. C'était vraiment bizarre, après tout je ne le connaissais que depuis ce matin mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu.

Une fois sur le parking il m'accompagna à ma voiture. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces nombreux teenage movie où le gars populaire s'éprend de la geek de service.  
Je flottais sur un nuage tout en m'attendant à en tomber, parce que après tout je suis la maladroite Bella Swan qui ne connaît rien à l'amour si ce n'est les romans de Jane Austen.

Il me regarda, avec attendrissement et caressa délicatement ma joue du bout des doigts. "À quoi tu penses?"

"Je pense que sois je suis la fille la plus chanceuse de la planète, soit je suis en pleins rêves et je vais me réveiller sur ma paillasse en bio..." Un ricanement nerveux glissa de mes lèvres contre mon gré.

Il fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait me donner. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps...  
"C'est moi le chanceux dans l'histoire Bella, crois-moi... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne pensais pas que je révérais un jours la lumière mais tu as apporté un rayon de lumière dans ma vie et je me dis que peut-être je pourrais m'en sortir... Mais je peux pas t'entrainer avec moi là-dedans, tu mérites pas ca... Je suis vraiment pas une bonne fréquentation, tu devrais rester loin, très loin de moi dans ton propre intérêt..." Il soupira et la malice qui habitait ses yeux il y a quelques instants seulement fut remplacer une par douleur tellement puissante que ca me faisait littéralement souffrir de le regarder. Il du se méprendre sur ma réaction parce qu'il lâcha ma main ce qui fut physiquement douloureux à mon grand étonnement, pour s'éloigner de moi.  
De peur qu'il ne m'échappe je fis un pas dans sa direction et prenais appuie sur son avant bras. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille, "Ne dis pas ca, je t'en prie. Je ne nie pas qu'il y ait une partie sombre en toi mais ca ne signifie pas que tu doivent la combattre seul. Laisse-moi t'aider... Rejoins-moi ici ce soir à vingts heures, tu pourras ensuite m'expliquer pour que je décide par moi-meme de ce que je veux."  
sur ces quelques mots je le relâchais et montais dans ma Chevy.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous as plu et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos impressions.**

**J'attendrais de voir vos réactions pour poster ou non la suite.**

**Bisous à tous!  
**


	3. I hope my fists can fight for two

Bella POV

En rentrant à la maison, j'avais encore des étoiles pleins les yeux. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qui m'étais arrivé.  
Si ce matin on m'avait dit que je rencontrerais la personne qui bouleverserait mon univers et tout ce que je croyais connaître jusqu'à lors, je n'y aurais jamais cru, pire j'en aurais ris.  
Mais à présent comment nier l'évidence. J'étais d'ores et déjà certaines de ne jamais ressentir ce que je ressentais alors pour quelqu'un d'autre, jamais.  
En entrant dans cette salle de biologie, il était entré dans mon monde et je comptais bien faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'il y reste.  
Malgré ses mises en garde, je savais pertinemment qu'il me serait impossible de rester loin de lui, quoi qu'il m'en coûte et quoi qu'il ait à m'apprendre ca ne changera rien.  
Je me sentais trop bien auprès de lui pour lui permettre de ne pas s'investir par peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

C'est la voix de mon père qui me sortie de mes pensées, je me levais de mon bureau où j'étais censée être en train de travailler. Ça faisait presque deux heures que j'étais là et je n'avais même pas écrit une ligne... Pathétique.  
"J'arrive, papa!"  
Je n'avais jamais regretté d'avoir emménager avec Charlie, mon père. Tout était tellement simple avec lui et puis c'était quelqu'un de solitaire, comme moi du coup aucun silence n'était gênant.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée, Bells?"

"Bien, il y un nouvel élève!"

Mon père vira de couleur à la mention du nouvel élève et je ne pu m'empêcher d'être curieuse, après tout je suis la fille d'un policier!

"Il y a un problème, papa?" Je savais déjà qu'il y avait un problème, j'avais juste à attendre jusqu'à vingt heures pour en connaître la nature, mais si Charlie pouvait me mettre sur la piste...

"Hum... Juste garde tes distances, c'est un ado avec un lourd passé, un passé qui est encore son présent et je ne veux pas que tu y sois mêlée. Tu peux faire ça Bells?"  
Je voyais bien dans ses yeux que c'était plus un ordre qu'une suggestion, je détestais lui mentir mais j'étais persuadée de faire ce qu'il fallait.

"Pas de problème, papa." En espérant que je ne me ferais pas griller... "Au fait... Je sais que c'est un jours de semaine mais Jess m'a demandé de passer la soirée chez elle, tu la connais, dès qu'il y a un nouveau potin elle organise une soirée commérage. J'aurais bien passé mon tour mais Angie m'a fait jurer d'y aller avec elle..."  
J'espérais sincèrement qu'il avalerait ça, même si j'avais de gros doutes...

"Bien sûr Bells, je te dirais bien amuse-toi mais te connaissant il y a peu de chance que ça arrive en présence de Jessica et Lauren... Donc bon courage!" Il explosa de rire et poursuivie, "Ne rentre pas trop tard quand même, je te fais confiance. Ce soir je suis de garde au poste donc je serais de retour seulement vers cinq ou six heures demain matin."

C'était dans ces moment là où j'appréciais la confiance aveugle de mon père mais aussi où je me sentais le plus coupable...  
Enfin mon cerveau ne fit qu'un tour 'pas besoin de se cailler les miches dehors puisque la maison sera déserte! Youhou!'

C'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que je préparais le dîner - brocolis et bavette à l'échalote - pour Charlie et moi.  
Le repas se déroula dans le silence sauf quand je posais des questions qui demeuraient de toute façon sans réponse sur les Masen.  
Je n'aurais qu'à demander à Edward ce soir.

Il était 19h10 quand je terminais la vaisselle, Charlie était déjà partis prendre son service et je décidais donc de prendre une douche rapide.  
Je passais rapidement mon slim préféré ainsi qu'une blouse bleu marine. J'enfilais mes ballerines et attrapais mon MP3, mes clés et ma veste avant de me précipiter dans ma camionnette.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour arriver sur le parking du lycée, j'avais dix minutes d'avances mais lui était déjà là, à croire qu'il était resté là depuis la fin des cours.  
Il était appuyé dos à moi contre sa moto. Je me stoppais près de lui. Je pensais qu'il allait se retourner mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota, en descendant je constatais qu'il avait ses écouteurs, je m'approchais de lui aussi doucement que possible et posais ma main sur la sienne.  
Il se retourna aussitôt et me gratifia d'un sourire en coin ravageur. J'étais sûre d'être en train de fondre.  
Il éteignit son IPod et pressa ma main dans la sienne, il se pencha ensuite vers moi, ce qui n'eut d'autres effets que de me couper le souffle et fit traîner ses lèvres contre ma joue. Comment pouvait-il éveiller autant de sentiments et d'émotions en moi. Si je m'écoutais je me blottirais dans ses bras sur le champs.  
Je soupirais d'aise et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il m'attira à lui.  
mon visage était enfouis dans son torse entre les pans ouverts de sa veste en cuir.  
Cette position me permettait enfin de humer son parfum et il était tout bonnement enivrant.  
Tous les senteurs que j'avais jusqu'à lors apprécié me paraissaient maintenant pale en comparaison. Comment est-ce qu'une personne pouvait-elle être parfaite à ce point? Ça frôlait l'indécence.  
Je pris une longue inspiration tandis que mes mains s'aggripaient à son t-shirt de leur propre chef. En temps normal j'aurais rougis mais cet instant me semblait tellement parfait dans tous les sens du terme que je me voulais pas le rationaliser.  
Je sentis son nez inspirer dans mes cheveux et je compris qu'il faisait exactement la même chose que moi. Cela me fit sourire. Je me pressais un peu plus contre son torse que je sentais se contracter à chaque inspiration et expiration de sa part, j'entendais également les battement tantôt agités, tantôt calmes de son cœur et je me laissais bercer par sa douce mélodie.  
Une question me traversa l'esprit, était-ce à ça que l'amour ressemblait? Ce pouvait-il que je sois amoureuse d'Edward alors que je ne le connaissais même pas depuis 24h? Autant de questions pour lesquelles je n'avais pas de réponse.

J'allais continuer mon exploration mais je le sentis frissonner violemment, je relevais aussitôt la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, il faisait déjà nui et ses yeux me paraissait beaucoup plus foncés. Je voyait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé, le blanc de ses yeux étaient injecté de sang et il était bouillant. Prise de panique je me dégageais et passait ma main sur son front pour confirmer mes soupçons.  
La peur du se lire sur mon visage car il m'attira à lui et pressa son front contre le mien.

"N'ait pas peur, Bella. Je suis habitué à la fièvre et aux frissons. Ça fait partie de mon quotidien depuis maintenant deux ans..." Il avait la mine défaite, comme s'il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça mais était conscient qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.  
Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire de continuer mais je devais d'abord le mettre au chaud.  
"Suis-moi"  
Fut tout ce que je lui dis, il s'exécuta. Il était évidemment hors de question qu'il conduise dans cette état, je lui dis de mettre sa moto sur le plateau de ma camionnette, après l'avoir aidé du mieux que je pu, je le fis asseoir côté passager et grimpais à nouveau derrière le volant.  
Le trajet fut court et se passa en silence.  
Quand je me retournais vers lui, il était assoupie, j'entreprenais donc de le réveiller en douceur et le conduisait jusque ma chambre.  
Il se laissa tomber sur mon lit et je ne pu que sourire en le voyant là, allongé et si paisible dans ma maison, ma chambre et surtout sur mon lit.

Me rappelant dans son état je filais à la cuisine pour prendre un saladier que je remplissais d'eau froide, au passage je prenais un verre, une bouteille d'eau et faisais un deuxième voyage dans la salle de bain pour attraper une boite de Dafalgan.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire je me dis que moins il aurait d'épaisseur sur lui plus sa fièvre tomberait rapidement.  
Je faisais donc glisser sa veste le long de ses bras et il se redressa pour m'aider à la lui enlever complètement. Je lui enlevais ensuite ses boots ainsi que son jean. Je n'avais jamais été aussi gênée qu'en ce moment même, j'étais tout simplement mortifiée.  
Je vis qu'il portait un marcel sous son t-shirt et lui retirais donc ce dernier.

Il était maintenant étendu sur mon lit, en boxer et marcel, tout transpirant mais surtout, il paraissait tellement vulnérable, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il aille mieux.  
C'est à ce moment précis que je compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui dès qu'il avait passé la porte de la salle de M. Banner.  
Quoi qu'il puisse se passer maintenant, je serais à ses côtés.

Plus déterminée que jamais j'allais chercher un gant de toilette que je trempais dans le saladier auquel je venais d'ajouter des glaçons. En l'espace de quelques secondes le froid avait endormis mes doigts.  
La main tremblante je passais le gant sur son front, un spasme le parcouru et je restais figée près de lui. Quand il se calma je répétais mon mouvements en l'étendant à tout son visage.

"Edward? Edward?" Je n'eus pas de réponse si ce n'est un semblant de grognement ce qui m'inquiéta.

"Edward? Je crois qu'on devrait t'emmener à l'hôpital... Tu m'inquiètes."

Je sursautais quand sa main brûlante emprisonna mon poignet.  
"Pas... Pas d'hôpi... Te plait... Pas..."

Je savais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter mais ne sachant pas dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré j'ai juste acquiescé, ma réponse avait dû lui convenir car il libéra mon bras et replongea dans un état second.  
Je reprenais donc où je m'étais arrêtée et faisais passer le gant sur toutes la parties nues de son corps. J'essayais de ne pas le regarder trop intensément mais ce n'était pas simple.

Quand j'eus finis, il tremblait toujours mais les spasmes avaient cessé.  
C'était sûrement bon signe, pas vrai?  
Quoi qu'il en soit je devais maintenant le réveiller pour lui faire prendre un cachet. Je le redressais tant bien que mal et réussis à lui faire boire un grand verre d'eau, j'étais étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait bu.  
Quand je lui tendis les pilules, il repoussa ma main.

"Edward... Soit raisonnable... Si tu veux que ta fièvre chute c'est le meilleur moyen... Je sais pas quoi faire d'autre" je commençais à trembler, désorientée, je me sentais impuissante.  
Il m'attira à lui et me serra dans l'étau de ses bras. Je sentais qu'il était faible, ses bras n'exerçaient aucune pression, ils m'enlaçaient juste.

je commençais gémir et je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues.  
Entre deux respirations, je finis par lui poser la question, "Edward... Dit-moi ce qu'il se passe... Je t'en prie..."  
Je tentais de retenir mes larmes en me mordant la lèvre et en fermant les yeux aussi fort que ma force me le permettait.

Il soupira, signe qu'il baissait les armes et inspira à fond.  
"J'ai besoin que tu ne m'interrompe pas, si je m'arrête je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de reprendre..." Je hochais la tête "C'est juré".  
Il me sourit faiblement et réfléchit quelques minutes avant de se lancer.  
"Quand je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas fréquentable, j'avais une bonne raison.  
Pour moi ces deux dernières années ont été un véritable enfer et croit-moi c'est pas un euphémisme." Il secoua la tête comme s'il avait replongé dans ses souvenirs et poursuivie, "mon père est un des avocats les plus brillants des États-Unis, ma mère est toujours restée à la maison avec moi, elle aurait pu travailler mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.  
On a toujours eu une vie tranquille. Quand j'ai eu 14 ans ma mère est tombée à nouveau enceinte, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde mais la grossesse s'est compliquée et ma mère a perdu le bébé. C'est à ce moment là que tout à changé, je n'existais quasiment plus à leurs yeux, ma mère passait son temps à pleurer dans la chambre qui aurait dû être celle de mon frère ou ma sœur et mon père se noyait dans le travail pour oublier..." Il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras, j'étais face à lui et je vis une larme s'échapper de ses yeux, sans même m'en rendre compte je m'étais approché et avais capturé la traitresse avec mes lèvres. Il relâcha un souffle que je l'avais même pas vu retenir et embrassa ma paupière en la frôlant.  
Je lui laisser le temps de rassembler ses pensées ce qui fut plutôt rapide.  
"Bref je me sentais seul, mes parents me manquaient et je me sentais coupable. Je sais maintenant que je n'y étais pour rien mais c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière...  
En rentrant au lycée, je me suis mis à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes, j'allais à des fêtes où l'alcool coulait à flot et où la drogue n'était considérée que comme des sucreries...  
Je savais bien que c'était mal mais je me suis dis que si mes parents l'apprenaient ils seraient enragés mais au moins j'obtiendrais une réaction de leur part. J'ai commencé à boire mais ils n'ont rien remarqué alors un soir à une de ces fêtes je suis allé plus loin... Au début c'était juste pour que mes parents fassent à nouveau attention à moi et puis c'est rapidement devenu plus, j'avais juste besoin de plus. Plus de cocaïne, plus d'héroïne... Et bientôt je ne pouvais plus rien faire, mais parents n'avaient toujours rien remarqué, enfermé dans leur bulle pendant que je me détruisais et tout ça pour quoi?  
J'ai continué comme ça jusqu'à cet automne. Un jour où je me piquais dans ma chambre ma mère a décidé de me rendre une visite surprise et ma trouvé la seringue dans la main. Ça a été l'électrochoc et on a plié bagage pour s'installer ici..."  
J'étais sous le choc, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça... Je n'avais même pas sentie mes larmes couler...  
"Bella... Ne pleure pas s'il te plait... Ça me rend malade de te voir dans cet état..."  
Et je savais qu'il me disait la vérité, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux.

Je me repassais cette journée dans la tête, la manière dont ses yeux luisaient, les cernes, la douleur tout prenait maintenant un sens et sa crise de ce soir...  
"Quand tu es allé au toilettes en anglais..."  
Il ferma les yeux comme pour effacer un mouvais souvenir.  
"Oui Bella... C'était pour ça..."  
Son regard à cet instant me brisa le cœur, je pouvais y lire le remord mais également l'espoir. Espoir que je ne m'enfuirais pas peut-être?  
Le seul son que ma bouche m'autorisa fût un 'oh' à peine audible.  
"Et ce soir?"  
Il secoua la tête, "c'est le manque, Bella. Mais je voulais essayer d'être clean pour toi. C'est plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais..."

Il essayait, ça me réchauffa le cœur, s'il essayait de s'en sortir c'était le plus important pour moi. J'étais peut-être naïve mais je lui avais déjà fait cadeau de toute ma confiance.  
"Donc pour que ça s'arrête..."  
Je n'avais pas réussis à formuler ma pensée, c'était trop... Dur.  
"Il me faut une dose."  
Il avait dit cela sans aucune émotion, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un paquet de mouchoir mais je savais qu'il refoulait ses émotions pour ne pas m'effrayer.

Je restais là, mes yeux dans les siens à réfléchir, qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire? Le regarder se détruire? L'aider dans sa lutte et le pousser à demander de l'aide? Où alors rester loin de lui comme mon père me l'avait demander?  
Je connaissais déjà la réponse, j'espérais juste qu'elle lui conviendrait également.  
Je plaçais une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux, ça avait l'air de l'apaiser alors je continuais d'y faire glisser mes doigts.  
"Tu sais, tu peux compter sur moi."  
Il me regarda surpris et je poursuivie donc sans langue de bois, "je sais qu'on ne sait rencontré que ce matin, mais je sais déjà qu'il me serait physiquement et mentalement douloureux de rester loin de toi.  
Je veux t'aider, du mieux que je pourrais mais s'il te plait ne me repousse pas."  
Wow bravo Bella, si ça c'est pas de la fierté... J'avais joué carte sur table, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre pour savoir si je remportais la partie.  
Il poussa un long soupir frustré, ses yeux exprimaient de la joie? Qui fût cependant vite remplacer par du désespoir.  
"Tu m'as dit tout ce que j'avais envie d'entendre, mais si je te laissais te rapprocher de moi, je te condamnerais aussi... Et c'est la dernière chose que je veux."  
Me condamner? Pour vouloir l'aider? Quelle drôle d'idée...  
"Edward, c'est ma décision et au fond de moi je sais que c'est la bonne, j'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi qu'en ce moment même."  
Je n'eus pas le temps de m'étendre d'avantage parce que ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes. C'était la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivée, cela ne ressemblait en rien à toutes les histoires que j'avais pu lire, c'est beaucoup mieux. Nos lèvres se mouvaient à l'unisson dans une danse lente et d'autant plus merveilleuse.  
Il n'y avait aucun doute quand au fait que cette journée resterait à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. Rien ne pourrait aller mal tant qu'Edward serait à mes côtés.

Il recommença à frissonner et c'est à ce moment là que nous reprîmes enfin notre souffle. Les spasmes avaient recommencé brisant la magie du moment, il me serra fort contre lui et je sentis les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

"Edward?" Ma voix était mal assurée et je sentais les sanglots qui menaçaient de me secouer d'une minute à l'autre.  
Un autre spasme le parcouru et j'en sursautais.  
"Il faut... Ma veste... Vite..."  
Il avait du mal à parler et ça me faisait peur, je restais là, ahurie devant son état que je le sentis me repousser.  
"Bella..."  
Je sortis de ma transe et me précipita sur sa veste que je rapportais avec moi sur le lit.  
"Poche... Intérieur..."  
Mes mains tremblaient tout en parcourant l'intérieur de son blouson, je ne savais pas ce que je devais trouver mais ça lui semblait vital donc je me suis activée.  
Après quelques secondes, je suis tombée sur une boite que j'ai attrapé.  
Un autre spasme le parcouru et il se redressa un peu.  
"Ouvre..."  
Je m'exécutais et un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre.  
Dans la boite se trouvait une seringue, des petites fioles et un garrot, je n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps pour comprendre ce que c'était. Le sanglot qui se préparais se fit enfin sentir et je fondis en larmes.  
Il attrapa ma main et la serra dans le sienne je me calmais mais une boule se forma dans le creux dans mon estomac.  
Il plongea son regard dans le mien, il était implorant et à sa façon il me demandait de le pardonner. Comme s'il avait besoin de se poser la question... Il était déjà pardonné.  
"J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi... C'est égoïste de ma part mais..." Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure, je me doutais déjà de ce qu'il allait me demander et mon cœur rata un battement.  
Est-ce que j'aurais la force de le faire? Est-ce que j'en avais envie? Quoi qu'en fussent les réponses je savais que je ferais ce qu'il me demanderait même si ça me tuait de l'intérieur.  
"Dit-moi." Ma voix était ressortie plus sûre que je ne l'était en réalité. Je supposais que le fait que la crainte ne se soit pas matérialisée dans mes paroles lui prouverait que je le pensais quand je lui avais dis que je serais là pour lui.  
"Prend le garrot, et serre-le au dessus de mon coude."  
Je savais pourquoi il me demandait ça, il tremblait trop pour le faire lui-même et c'était en quelque sorte ma faute s'il était dans cet état, il s'était abstenu pour moi.  
J'attrapais le bout de caoutchouc et le nouais sur le bras qu'il me présentait comme il me l'avais demandé. Je pris une respiration qui me fit mal à la poitrine quand je découvrais les marques de toutes ses piqure précédentes. J'étais à nouveau au bord des larmes mais me mordais la lèvre pour les contenir.  
"Prend la seringue et aspire le contenu d'une des fioles avec."  
Je recommençais à trembler et il exerça une nouvelle pression sur ma main pour me rassurer, il me sourit faiblement, ça n'avait pas atteint ses yeux mais c'était mieux que rien. Je tenais à présent la seringue contenant le produit qui le tuait à petit feu et j'avais envie de vomir, comment une dose si petite pouvait-elle être à l'origine de tant de souffrance? Et quel était ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça? Après tout j'étais celle qui lui injecterais une dose de mort liquide... Mais est-ce que ça vaudrait mieux que je le laisse là à trembler comme une feuille? Non, ça ne serait pas mieux.  
Je pris une grande inspiration en vu de la prochaine étape. Je décidais de laisser couler mes larmes, ça me soulagera.  
"Je suis désolée, Bella... J'aurais aimé que notre premier rendez-vous soit différent, tu mérites tellement mieux que moi, je..."  
Je le fis taire en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, sa sueur et mes larmes se mêlèrent et pour moi cela avait un goût d'ambroisie.  
Je continuais de pleurer contre ses lèvres tout en serrant l'objet de toutes mes craintes dans ma main.  
Je me me reculais à contre cœur et constatais que des larmes lui avaient également échappé. J'eus un pincement au cœur, il détestait ça autant que moi.  
"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire..." J'étais sûre qu'il avait dû lutter pour m'entendre mais dit si bas cela paraissait moins réel, comme si j'étais en plein cauchemar et que je me réveillerais en bio avec Edward assit à côté de moi.  
"Passe ta main sur mon bras, tu vas sentir une veine qui ressort plus que les autres... Quand tu l'auras trouvé pique."  
Je respirais difficilement et mon cœur menaçait de quitter ma poitrine à tout moment.  
"Ok."  
Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la fameuse veine et je soulevais ma main où la seringue était placée. Je pris une longue inspiration et la plantais ensuite dans la veine. Une fois l'aiguille dans sa peau je fus prise de violents tremblements. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire! Je contribuais à sa mort et cela me brisa, je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide.  
"Bella?" Il semblait inquiet. "Bella?" Il était maintenant paniqué mais ne bougeait toujours pas. Je tenais toujours la seringue du bout des doigts.  
"Il faut que tu appuies sur le haut de la seringue, Bella..."  
Ah oui l'héroïne...  
J'appuyais dessus sans vraiment y réfléchir, retirais ensuite la seringue que je séparais de l'aiguille usagée et allais à la salle de bain pour prendre du coton et de l'alcool.

Après avoir désinfecté la plaie, je me réinstallais près de lui. Après quelques instants les tremblements qui l'habitaient cessèrent et je ne savais pas si je devais éprouver de la joie où au contraire me rouler en boule et pleurer. Je ne fis ni l'un ni l'autre et me contentais simplement de me blottir dans le creux de ses bras.

Je ne su pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais à un moment j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer et compris que Charlie était de retour.  
Prise de panique je pensais à la moto sur ma camionnette mais me relaxais rapidement en repensant au moment où nous l'avions glissé dans l'allée des voisins.  
Il était malgré tout temps de dire au revoir à Edward et c'est avec une mauvaise volonté légendaire que je m'arrachais à lui.  
"Edward?" Il se contenta d'un 'hum' pour toute réponse. "Il faut que tu y ailles, mon père vient de rentrer." Il me sourit légèrement amusé comme si ce n'était pas important, "Edward! T'es peut-être pas au courant mais il est chef de police et possède une arme chargée!"  
Je finis par avoir la réponse que j'espérais, "Merde!"  
Il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse, ramassa sa veste et son casque et se glissa par la fenêtre de ma chambre, il descendit le long de l'arbre et se précipita vers sa moto non s'en m'envoyer un baiser.

Je restais quelques minutes à me repasser cette soirée encore et encore, toujours sous le choc de tout ce que j'avais appris.  
Mon premier copain était un junckie... Un junckie peut-être mais c'était mon junckie et je me jurais de tout faire pour le garder près de moi.  
La petite Bella avait disparu de la surface de la terre en l'espace d'une journée.  
Je secouais la tête en riant et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Une douche, un brossage de dents et un enfilage de pyjama plus loin j'entrais à nouveau dans ma petite chambre.  
Un objet attira mon regard sur mon lit et j'ouvris grand les yeux en m'apercevant de ce que c'était.  
Il avait oublié sa seringue, une boite d'aiguilles, son garrot et deux fioles. Je remerciais le ciel pour n'avoir pas fait entrer mon père.  
Je m'installais en tailleur sur mon lit et je pouvais encore sentir le doux parfum d'Edward flotter encore dans l'air. J'inspirais à fond et laissais un râle de contentement quitter ma poitrine.  
Ce ne fut qu'en ouvrant les yeux que je constatais que je tenais le garrot dans les mains.  
Curieuse de voir l'effet que ça faisait je le passais sur mon propre bras, en le nouant je sentis ma peau se pincer. Piquer par la curiosité. J'attrapais une nouvelle aiguille et la plaçait sur la seringue, je la remplissais avec l'une des fioles et la regardais pendant un long moment.  
Me dire que c'était ce qui causait tant de souffrance en lui me révulsait mais je voulais comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et me dit qu'essayer ne me ferait pas de mal.  
Si j'avais su...  
Quoi qu'il en soit la pointe pénétra ma peau et quelques secondes après je sentis le liquide mortel se déverser dans mes veines. Quand tout se fut répandu je retirais la seringue, jetais l'aiguille et la fiole et replaçait la piqure dans la boite avec le reste, je pris soin de la cacher entre mon matelas et mon sommier en attendant de les rendre à Edward. Je me sentais fatiguée mais mon corps ne voulais pas me laisser dormir bien qu'il fut six heures du matin. Je décidais de ranger mais chambre et à sept heures je retournais me doucher.  
À huit heures moins le quart j'étais devant le lycée et un sourire fendit mon visage quand j'apperçu Edward appuyé sur sa moto en face de moi avec le même sourire.  
La journée promettait d'être bonne!  
"Salut Edward!"  
Oui, j'avais fais le bon choix. 


	4. I hope my love can blind you

Bella POV

Trois mois avaient passé après cette fameuse nuit où j'avais utilisé une des doses Edward.  
J'aurais aimer dire que ce fut la première et dernière fois mais ce serait mentir.  
Je m'étais sentie tellement bien et en forme que j'avais réitéré l'expérience avec la fiole restante.

J'attendais le jours où il me réclamerait la boite et où il se rendrait compte que quelque chose manquait mais heureusement ou malheureusement pour moi ce jour n'arriva jamais. Il pensais l'avoir perdu l'extérieur dans sa précipitation.  
Son ignorance ne dura pas longtemps car il lui fallut peu de temps pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait chez moi.  
Je me rappelle de notre première dispute comme si c'était hier...

- flashback -

C'était une journée bizarrement ensoleillée pour un jour de décembre, il faisait froid et le sol qui était d'habitude vert était couvert de neige. Nous avions décidé nous balader en forêt, je voulais partager la beauté de l'endroit avec lui.  
Nous marchions depuis un bon moment quand nous atteignîmes enfin ma clairière. Je l'avais découverte avec Angie mais elle n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle.  
Je m'arrêtais la lisière et attrapais la main d'Edward pour l'entrainer vers le centre.  
C'était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenir, tout était d'un blanc immaculé, si il était possible de représenter le paradis sur Terre, il serait sans aucun doute devant moi.  
Je devais avouer qu'Edward y était aussi pour beaucoup. Il avait changé ma vie du tout au tout.  
Je me sentais mal l'idée des capsules que je lui avais dérobé durant ces derniers mois mais je mettais ce sentiment de côté pour l'instant.  
Il se retourna vers moi, le visage illuminé de bonheur et cela me fit chaud au cœur. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, déposa un baiser sur mon font ce qui me fit sourire et me fit virevolter. Je n'avais jamais autant ris, je riais tellement que je sentais des larmes de joie couler le long de mes joues. Il me redéposa au sol en me faisant glisser contre son torse. Mon visage s'arrêta quelques centimètres du mien et il emprisonna ma bouche de ses lèvres tout en continuant de rire.  
J'avais l'impression de retomber en enfance, tout n'était alors qu'insouciance, c'était tellement facile, facile d'être avec Edward. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien.

Nous avons continué de rire une bonne partie de l'après-midi alternant parties de cache-cache, batailles de boules de neige et création d'anges dans la neige.  
Après m'être écroulée sur le sol, Edward m'avait rejoint, il passa sont bras sur mon épaule.  
Je commençais à frissonner et je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas s'en apercevoir... J'espérais juste qu'il penserait que c'était cause du froid.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et mes tremblements redoublaient d'intensité  
"Bella? ça va?" Il me tourna pour que je sois face lui et une palette d'émotions tordit son visage. interrogation, surprise, colère, tristesse et enfin la plus difficile regarder la douleur.  
Je baissais les yeux sachant pertinemment qu'il savait tout, il ne goberait aucune des excuses que je pourrais lui servir.  
Il se releva d'un coup et fit les cents pas, il tournait autour de moi comme un lion en cage et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.  
Il fit volte-face et l'incompréhension ne quitta pas son visage jusqu'ce qu'il parle.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans 'c'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie'? J'y crois pas! ça fait plusieurs semaines que je pense avoir perdu la boule parce que des doses disparaissent mais c'était toi pas vrai? Franchement Bella! à quoi tu as pensais? Tu vois tous les jours comment cette putain de saloperie me détruit et toi tu fais la même! Pourquoi? J'aurais jamais dû te rejoindre ce soir là sur le parking du lycée! Je pourrais jamais me regarder dans un miroir sachant que je t'ai entrainé dans le même enfer que moi..."  
Il n'avait pas une seule fois reprit sa respiration durant sa tirade, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux chose qu'il faisait quand il était énervé. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose, le contredire, n'importe quoi mais aucun son ne voulu sortir de ma bouche.  
Rien de ce que je pourrais lui dire ne pourrait justifier mon acte.  
Je tentais tout de même une explication...  
"Je suis désolée..." C'était à peine audible mais il m'avait entendu j'en étais sûre parce que ses traits se radoucirent petit à petit.  
"Je voulais pas... Mais tu venais de partir et tout était encore étalé sur mon lit. J'ai juste voulu serrer le garrot et ensuite jouer avec la seringue mais avant que je comprenne ce que je faisais j'avais déjà enfoncé la seringue et son contenu dans mon bras... Après je me suis sentie tellement bien et surtout en forme que j'ai réessayé avec la fiole restante quelques jours après...

Mais c'était pas assez alors j'ai commencé à t'en prendre une de temps en temps. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, tu dois être tellement déçu... Toi qui fait tellement d'effort pour moi et moi je bousille tout... Je te mérite pas..." J'étais en colère contre moi-même. Je venais de ruiner tous ses efforts de ces dernières semaines. Maintenant c'était mon tour de me lever et de me mettre dans tous mes états, il fallait que je bouge, j'avais besoin faire quelque chose.  
Je dû le fatiguer parce qu'il m'attira à lui et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux tandis que je mouillais son t-shirt de mes larmes.  
"Désolé Bella."  
Je relevais la tête vers lui ahurie.  
"Désolé De quoi? De m'avoir appris à aimer? De m'avoir choisis moi plutôt qu'une autre? D'avoir chambouler mon monde? Et bien je ne suis pas désolée... C'est égoïste mais je suis contente que tes parents t'aient fais quitter Chicago. Si tu devais me quitter je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais... T'es devenu une part essentielle, vitale à ma vie."  
Il me sourit faiblement, pas comme il y a quelques heures mais je ne pouvais pas trop lui en demander.  
"Tant mieux, parce que je suis égoïste aussi. Tu es toute ma vie à présent Bella. Tout mon monde qui jusqu'à lors n'avait aucun sans gravite autour de ton être, tu es le soleil qui a éclairé mon existence et l'a changé irrévocablement.  
Je te promets de ne jamais t'abandonner, tu ne seras pas toute seule, je sais pas si je te serais d'une grande aide étant donné que j'arrive pas décrocher moi-même mais je te soutiendrais du mieux que je peux. Je te le jure."  
Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus. S'il me promettait d'être là c'était le plus important à mes yeux.  
J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et me hissais jusqu'à sa bouche.  
Je l'embrassais passionnément, il y avait une urgence dans ce baiser qui n'était pas présente dans les précédents. Comme si le temps nous était compté et qu'il fallait absolument que l'on se transmette tout nos sentiments.  
Je me pressais autant que je le pouvais contre lui, et même quand il n'y eut plus aucun espace entre nous je ne le trouvais toujours pas assez proche.  
Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure et un grognement presque primal lui échappa, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et j'en profitais pour y glisser ma langue.  
Je me délectais du nectar que j'y trouvais et gémis involontairement quand mon corps commença à s'embraser.  
Nos langues se mouvaient en parfaite synchronisation, c'était digne des plus grands ballets et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête un jour, je voulais que ce moment dure pour l'éternité

- fin flashback -

Cette journée qui malgré ce que les gens pourrait en penser était encore ma journée préférée bien que ce fut également mon premier malaise dû au manque.  
J'avais perdu connaissance dans la clairière et Edward n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de me piquer lui-même.  
Ce soir là j'avais finalement commencé à faire des cauchemars et Edward me 'rassura' en me disant que c'était quelque chose de quotidien pour lui aussi. Un des nombreux effets indésirables selon lui.

Après quelques semaines à passer des nuits blanches, je demandais à Edward de venir à la maison pour me tenir compagnie ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.  
Il entrait et sortait par ma fenêtre, une routine s'était installée.  
Je descendais nous préparer un truc manger, après ça il me piquait et je le piquais. On discutait complètement déconnectés du monde qui nous entourait puis après que l'un d'entre nous se soit assoupis puis réveillé en sursaut je nous préparais des somnifères que nous avalions après avoir écouté Pills de The Perishers.  
J'avais toujours adoré cette chanson mais elle n'avait prit tout son sens à mes yeux seulement quelques semaines auparavant.

C'était actuellement un de ces moments et je me laisser bercer par la mélodie, blottie contre Edward.

I hope my love can blind you (Je souhaite que mon sourire puisse t'aveugler)  
I hope my arms can bind you (Je souhaite que mes bras puissent te lier moi)  
So you'll never have to see what we've grown to be (Pour que tu n'ai jamais voir ce que nous sommes devenus)

One may think we池e alright (Les gens pensent que nous allons bien)  
But we need pills to sleep at night (Mais on a besoin de cachets pour dormir)  
We need lies to make it through the day, (On a besoin de mensonges vivre chaque jour)  
we're not okay (Nous n'allons pas bien)

Rien que d'entendre à quel point ces paroles pouvaient être véridiques en ce moment mes larmes coulèrent et peu de temps après le t-shirt d'Edward était trempé.

That's one thing I would never (C'est quelque chose que)  
One thing I would never (Quelque chose que)  
That's one thing I would never say to you.(C'est quelque chose que je ne te dirais jamais)

La seule différence c'était que contrairement à cette chanson Edward et moi nous disions tout. Nous n'avions aucun secret. Dans notre cas toutes les vérités étaient bonnes à dire.

Les semaines filaient à toute allure et avant que nous ayons le temps de nous en apercevoir les arbres avaient bourgeonné et la clairière était à nouveau envahie par les fleurs des champs violettes que j'aimais temps.  
Malheureusement je n'appréciais plus grand chose en dehors de ma dose quasi quotidienne et d'Edward.  
Mes notes qui avaient toujours été excellentes étaient en chute libre ce qui inquiétait mes professeurs et je n'avais plus de nouvelle d'Angie ou qui que ce soit d'autres depuis au moins trois semaines.  
J'évitais Charlie autant que je le pouvais et avait réussit à lui cacher ma relation avec Edward.

Un soir où je devais retrouver Edward comme presque dès que j'avais un moment de libre, je racontais à Charlie que je passais la soirée à Port Angeles avec Angie et les filles.  
Mon père me cru sans hésiter et je me félicitais, moi qui avait toujours cru que les policiers étaient impossible à berner...  
Bref notre soirée s'était déroulée à merveille, je rentrais la maison un peu plus tard que d'habitude étant donné que Charlie était de permanence de toute manière alors autant dire je fis un bond quand il m'attendait sur le pas de la porte, bras croisés, le regard glacial.  
"Canapé tout de suite."  
Je n'avais jamais crains mon père puisque je n'avais alors aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui mais à cet instant j'aurais préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.  
En allant m'installer dans le salon j'entendis ses pas résonner derrière moi et j'en eu la chair de poule.  
"Tu comptes t'expliquer ou je le fais pour toi?"  
Il était enragé ça ne faisait aucun doute, ne sachant pas à propos de quoi il voulais me parler je décidais que le silence était ma meilleure option et attendais donc qu'il parle nouveau.  
"J'ai croisé les Weber ce soir, j'ai eu une discussion des plus intéressante avec eux."  
ça sentait vraiment mauvais pour moi, Angie se doutait de quelque chose d'où mon éloignement soudain. S'il elle en avait parlé à ses parents j'étais cuite.  
Charlie ne se contenterait pas de me faire changer d'état, il m'enverrait sur la Lune pour être sûr qu'Edward ne m'approcherait pas et cette pensée m'était tout bonnement insupportable. Jamais je n'aurais la force d'être séparée de lui, ça serait comme me priver d'un organe vital.  
"Regarde-moi quand je te parle!"  
Je relevais les yeux de mauvaise grâce et ce qu'il y vit du confirmer ses soupçons parce que l'horreur s'était aussi inscrite dans ses yeux.  
"Toutes ces fois où tu étais censée être avec tes amis tu étais avec Masen, n'est-ce pas?"  
Je savais qu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse mais hochais tout de même en réponse.  
Il soupira, "Ce que j'ai pu être aveugle... Je t'avais prévenu de te tenir éloigné pourtant! Bon sang Bells, je te croyais plus futée que ça! Comment t'as pu toucher cette connerie! Et ce fumier!"  
Il était en train de bouillir et quand il commençait à être familier ça sentait vraiment pas bon, je craignais le pire.  
"Je te jure que je pourrais le tuer! Comment est-ce qu'il a osé t'entrainer là dedans, et sous mon propre toi en plus!"  
Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état et je dois avouer que j'étais terrifiée.  
Il se précipita l'étage et je savais immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait.  
Je lui emboitais donc le pas et malgré le fait que je sois arrivée quelques secondes après lui, il avait déjà retourné une bonne partie de ma chambre.  
Lorsqu'il envoya valdinguer mon matelas la boite tomba bruyamment sur le sol et il s'en saisit sur le champs.  
Je savais qu'aucune dose n'était dedans, c'était Edward qui gardait tout avec lui. Et j'en remerciais le ciel, cela aurait signé mon arrêt de mort sinon.  
Il l'ouvrit et ce qui se produisit ensuite fut pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. C'était pire que tout ce que mon père aurait pu me dire ou me faire.  
Il s'écroula sur le sol et fondit en larmes la boite pressée tellement fort entre ses doigts que ses phalanges menaçaient de se briser chaque instant.  
Prise de panique je m'agenouillais près de lui et le serrais dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position jusqu'ce que cela en devienne douloureux.  
Je disposais un bisou sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer un semblant d'excuses.  
"Je suis déolée, papa..."  
Il finit par ce ressaisir et les mots qui suivirent eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Le pire était sans doute son manque d'expression.  
"Il est hors de question que tu restes en contact avec lui. J'appelle ta tante Joyce demain tu passeras ton bac chez elle à Swanage."  
Après ces mots il quitta ma chambre et s'enferma dans la sienne.  
Le Royaume-Unis? Pfff autant dire la Lune...  
Je m'effondrais sur mon lit en pleurs, je frissonnais et je perdis conscience. Je me réveillais deux jours plus tard dans un endroit qui n'était définitivement pas ma chambre.

* * *

**Hello tout le monde ^^**

**Je voulais poster plus tôt mais je me suis rendu compte que tous les accents et "à" avaient disparu du chap du coup j'ai dû tous les remplacer *grrr***

**Alors alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Que va-t-il se passer?**

**Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews, elles me touchent énormément. J'espère avoir bien répondu à toute ^^**

**Bisous et à demain pour l'avant dernier chap (et oui déjà...)**

**Ah oui, j'ai fais une petite vidéo de présentation pour la fic, elle contient des spoilers par contre :** http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=EZLEO9MMqAc **(enlevez les crochets)**


	5. I hope my arms can bind you

**Chapitre 4**

Bella POV

Quand je me retournais dans le lit, j'avais tout de suite sentis que quelque chose était différent, et pour cause je n'étais pas dans mon lit.  
Je fus prise de panique, j'étais sûre de m'être endormie dans ma chambre et pourtant rien de m'étais familier. Le matelas était plu dur que de la pierre, les draps me grattaient et je portais une chemise de nuit qui semblait être faite de carton.  
Je sentais la panique me gagner, ma respiration s'accéléra quand je compris où je me trouvais et je commençais à crier 'Edward' à tue-tête, j'avais désespérément besoin de lui, c'était physiquement douloureux de ne pas le sentir près de moi.  
J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et fus aveuglée par la lumière. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières et balayais ensuite la pièce du regard.  
C'était une chambre d'hôpital, aucun doute la dessus.  
J'avais une perfusion de je ne sais quoi dans mon bras et je me rendais compte que depuis quelque temps les aiguilles ne m'affectaient plus comme cela avait un jour été le cas.  
Je ne les sentais même plus.  
Quand je tournais ma tête je vis que Charlie était installé à côté de moi, sa tête reposait sur le bord de mon lit, il semblait assoupi.  
Je le secouais légèrement et il se redressa instantanément.

"Bells? Bon sang j'ai eu une de ces peur..." Je m'en voulais de lui infliger tout ça, je voulais tant lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et croire que la drogue ne faisait ni partie de mon quotidien, ni de celui d'Edward mais je savais que ce n'était pas mon imagination mais bien la réalité. Ma réalité.  
Une seule chose repassait en boucle dans ma tête, "Edward."  
Ma voix était rauque, j'avais la gorge sèche et je sentais au fond de moi que les tremblements ne tarderaient pas à faire leur apparition. Je n'étais jamais restée aussi longtemps sans une dose et je ne savais pas qu'elles en seraient les conséquences. J'espérais ne jamais avoir à le découvrir.  
Charlie paraissait furieux à l'évocation d'Edward mais je m'en fichait royalement. Il fallait que je le vois, il le fallait.  
"Tu ne le reverras plus, Isabella." Il était déterminé et c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait mon prénom complet.  
J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de piétiner mon cœur et la douleur que cela engendra était insupportable, tout s'écroulait autour de moi et j'étais impuissante.  
Je ne le reverrais plus jamais et je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, je savais qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre pour moi. Je le voulais lui quoi qu'il m'en coûte.  
Je fus prise de violents spasmes, je fondis en larmes et entre deux sanglots je murmurais son prénom, il était hors de question que je l'oublie, il me suivrait partout. À jamais graver dans mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura ma crise, cela aurait pu être des heures, des jours où même des semaines, il semblait que mes larmes étaient intarissable. Quand je pensais ne plus en avoir, elles coulaient à nouveau à flot.  
Ajoutez à cela la fièvre qui ne voulait pas tomber - ce qui inquiétait les docteurs - et les frissons quasi incessants dont j'étais victime...  
Une seule personne pouvait me faire aller mieux et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.  
D'après ce que j'avais compris je faisais une crise de manque tellement sévère que j'en avais même convulsé. Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je ne ressentais plus aucune émotion si ce n'était la perte de l'autre moitié de moi que l'on me refusait.  
Angie était venue me rendre visite, ainsi que Jake, le fils d'un ami de Charlie. Je les ignorais tous les deux.  
Je serais morte que ça serait pareil, j'avais refusé de m'alimenter si bien qu'ils le faisaient par intraveineuse, j'étais même trop faible pour me lever. Je dormais les trois quarts du temps ou plutôt prétendais d'être endormie pour me repasser mes souvenirs en boucle mais quand j'avais les yeux ouverts je savais ce que les autres y trouvaient. Le néant. Je le savais parce que je le ressentais dans tout mon corps. J'étais juste l'ombre de moi-même.

Au moment où je me demandais comment allait Edward et ce qu'il faisait le docteur entra dans la chambre pour faire un nouveau contrôle de mon état. D'après lui c'était de pire en pire, j'étais la seule à pouvoir me sortir de cet état. Je savais qu'il avait tord, le seul qui le pouvait été aussi celui qu'on refusait de me laisser voir.  
Un pic de douleur s'en prit à nouveau à ma poitrine et je hurlais là seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit, "Edwaaaaaard! Je veux Edward..." Là fin de ma phrase n'était qu'un faible murmure étouffé par la douleur qui me rongeait. C'était ma plus longue phrase depuis que j'étais ici. Ça ne dû pas échapper au médecin parce qu'il voulu parler à Charlie en privé.  
Moi? Je me replongeais dans ma léthargie.

Quelques temps après j'appris que je me trouvais dans le service réservé aux addictions de Forks et que j'y étais depuis presque un mois. Si mes calculs était bon nous étions à présent en avril, c'était le mois que je préférais à forks, il faisait encore froid mes tout était complètement vert à nouveau. C'était tout bonnement magique et j'avais l'impression que cette année je manquerais tout ça.

J'étais encore un fois en train de faire semblant de dormir quand je sentis une main sur mon front.  
Je décidais de faire comme si je n'avais rien sentis.  
Après quelques instant la personne retira sa main, j'attendais un bon moment pour être sûre qu'elle soit partis et ouvris les yeux.  
Je sursautais quand je constatais un visage tout près du mien, c'était un docteur mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu, ou peut-être que je n'y avais jamais prêté attention.  
Il était beau mais je ne me sentais pas de le détailler donc je me tournais de l'autre côté en priant pour qu'il fasse ce pour quoi il était venu et reparte sans me parler.  
Je suppose que c'était trop demander.  
"Bonjour Isabella." Je fis une grimace en entendant mon prénom... Je le détestais. "Je suis le Dr Cullen. Je remplace le Dr Goretzsky, il a prit sa retraite."  
Je ne répondais toujours pas, agréable ou pas je ne voulais parler à personne tant que je n'aurais pas vu Edward. Je ne ferais aucune exception.  
"J'ai ce que je pense être une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Il y a un traitement expérimental pour l'addiction à l'héroïne, ton père a dit qu'il était d'accord si tu l'étais aussi comme les effets secondaires sont encore incertains..."  
Super nouvelle... Je l'avais déjà entendu en parler avec Charlie, ce traitement n'était possible qu'en France, tout l'univers se liguais contre moi. Je m'en fichais complètement, je ne voulais pas de ce traitement. Je le gratifiais d'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse. Il dû comprendre qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas plus de moi car il tourna les talons en soupirant, défaitiste et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Je me replongeais dans mon état semi-comateux et essayais de ne pas penser au fait que j'avais sûrement de la fièvre sans parler de mes tremblements qui augmentaient en intensité un peu plus chaque jour.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arriverait... Pouvait-on mourir dû au manque? Je n'avais jamais pensé à demander à Edward...  
Edward... Si je devais ne plus jamais le revoir alors aussi extrême que ça puisse paraître je préférais mourir, parce qu'une vie sans lui était à présent purement inconcevable.  
Je me demandais s'il ressentait la même chose? Est-ce que Charlie avait parlé à ses parents? Est-ce qu'Edward avait tout de même essayer de me voir?  
Je soupirais, il était évident que je me faisais du mal, je savais que Charlie avait dû prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaire pour établir un périmètre de sécurité... C'était bien ma veine d'avoir un père flic...

J'étais épuisée et avait donc rapidement succombé à l'appel de Morphée, avec un peu de chance je me réveillerais dans mon lit avec Edward, comme avant.  
Mon subconscient prit rapidement le dessus et m'entraina dans le plus parfait des rêves. Enfin c'était ce que je pensais...

Je sentais qu'il était près de moi, je ne le voyait pas encore mais j'aurais pu reconnaître sa fragrance n'importe où, tellement masculine et pourtant si douce. Elle avait un goût d'été et d'hiver en même temps. Je humais l'air aussi fort que possible et souriait sans même le vouloir, quand il m'approchait c'était automatique.  
Bientôt je sentis son souffle sur mon visage, sa respiration était saccadée tout comme la mienne. Je savais toujours ce qui arrivait quand nous étions dans cet état, nos corps commenceraient à réagir violemment nous suppliant de supprimer le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre nous, puis nos membres deviendraient douloureux d'être si proches mais pourtant encore trop loin et l'un de nous finirait par craquer et se jeter sur la bouche de l'autre.  
Nous nous embrasserions jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air, un long regard plein d'émotions serait échangé et il me prendrait dans ses bras. Je me pelotonnerais contre son torse où je me sentais en sécurité et invincible et il fourragerait dans mes cheveux avec son nez.  
Nous pouvions rester dans cette position pendant des heures.  
Cette fois-ci pourtant ça ne se passa pas comme ça, mon esprit avait décidé de me torturer d'une autre manière.  
Il s'approchait de moi et passait tendrement sa main sur mon front, je sentis des frissons me parcourir, je savais qu'ils ne provenaient pas du manque et qu'ils étaient bien réels.  
Je ressentais exactement les mêmes sensations que s'il avait vraiment été là et c'était douloureux. Pourtant je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, une part de moi devait être sadique...  
Sa main se déplaça pour caresser mes cheveux avant de sentir son pouce frôler ma bouche. Il s'y attarda un long moment et quand je sentis enfin ses lèvres recouvrir les miennes s'en était trop.  
Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes, la douleur était atroce. Si Dieu existait il devait vraiment m'en vouloir pour m'infliger un tel châtiment.  
Tout mon être souffrait du manque, manque de drogue mais surtout manque d'Edward. Car quoi que les gens puissent en penser, c'était lui ma drogue, depuis le début et il n'y avait aucun traitement expérimental pour ça.  
Je commençais à suffoquer, j'étais prise de panique à l'idée d'être séparer de lui.  
J'avais commencer à vivre le jour où il était entré dans ma vie et quand on m'avait placé ici loin de lui, ça avait été comme me condamner à la peine capital.  
C'était plus fort que moi, je commençais à chouiner comme une enfant de quatre après un cauchemar - ce qui était tout comme - et murmurais son prénom encore et encore.  
Comme si ce n'était pas assez, qu'on ne s'était pas suffisamment joué de moi, il s'installa sur mon lit puis s'allongea à côté de moi tout en calant ma tête contre sa poitrine, l'endroit que je préférais au monde.  
C'était la pire des torture, je savais qu'en me réveillant je serais brisée, anéantie.  
Mais je voulais le garder le plus longtemps possible même en rêve alors je m'aggripais à son polo de toutes force, humais son parfum autant que possible et continuais de pleurer pressée contre lui.

Au bout d'un certain mes pleurs se calmèrent et se transformèrent en sanglots. Je finirais par avoir un trou dans ma poitrine mais à ce moment là j'étais bien. Et pour cause ses bras était toujours enlacés autour de moi.  
Il ne bougeait pas, je sentais juste son nez et son souffle dans mon coup alors qu'il murmurait la plus belle des mélodies.

Comme si c'était possible je m'étais endormie encore plus profondément et en me réveillant de ce sommeil paradoxal je pouvais dire avec certitude qu'il était encore là.  
Je ne pouvais plus le supporter une minute de plus, aussi je priais pour me réveiller et hurlais à qui pourrait m'entendre à quel c'était cruel de m'infliger une telle chose. Que c'était assez difficile comme ça sans qu'on m'envoie en plus des mirages qui feraient de moi une loque au réveil.  
Maintenant je pleurais de nerfs. J'avais envie de tout casser, de me défouler et de déverser toute la haine et la colère que j'avais accumulé et essayé de contenir.  
C'était la goutte d'eau, je saturais et j'avais besoin que quelqu'un le voit. C'est comme ça que malgré moi je commençais à me battre contre mon esprit, dans ce cas-ci, Edward.  
C'était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de blesser mais ce n'était pas réellement lui de toutes manières, alors je serrais mes poings et tapais de toutes mes forces en demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi avoir placé Edward sur ma route si c'était pour me le reprendre après m'avoir montré à quoi le paradis ressemblait?

Je tapais depuis un bon moment quand mes mains furent emprisonnées, cela m'empêcha de frapper ce qui me frustra et fit donc à nouveau couler mes larmes.  
C'était lui je le savais, il porta mes mains à sa bouche et embrassa chacune de mes phalanges, il les porta ensuite à son cœur et là je su. Tout était limpide.  
Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête?  
Quand je réalisais enfin mon erreur il ne me fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Il était là! Je veux dire vraiment là, avec moi, dans mon lit...  
Je recommençais à pleurer mais cette fois-ci de joie. Décidément j'étais une vraie fontaine ces derniers temps...  
Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, il était venu malgré le fait que mon père l'avait défendu, il était là pour moi.  
Je me collais de toutes mes forces contre lui de peur qu'il ne disparaissent ce qu'il dû comprendre car il commença à rire.  
Ah comme ce rire m'avait manqué, il dégageait un son cristallin à faire mourir de jalousie n'importe quel dieu grec.  
Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens essayant de dire tout ce que je n'avais pas la force de dire à voix haute. Je plaçais ma main sur ça joue et c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que mon esprit ne lui avait pas rendu justice, il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, une mâchoire carré, des pommettes saillantes, des lèvres pleines, des mains de pianiste et des cheveux... Oh mon Dieu ses cheveux... À damner un saint.

Je mourrais d'envie de lui parler mais j'étais encore sous le choc. Ma voix semblait perdue au fond de je ne sais où et n'avait pas l'air de nous gratifier de sa présence. Du coup j'attendais, j'attendais qu'Edward me parle. Ça ne tarda pas.  
"Oh Bella si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Ce dernier mois a été atroce, un véritable enfer. Je ne suis jamais tombé aussi bas que depuis que ton père t'as arraché à moi. Pourtant je ne peux pas lui en vouloir... Tu vaux tellement mieux que tout ça..."  
Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'auto-flageller de la sorte et ma voix semblait d'accord puisqu'elle sortie de sa cachette.  
"Edward, tu peux pas dire ça... T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour l'erreur que j'ai commise, t'étais même pas présent!"  
Il sembla peser mes mots et j'attendais patiemment qu'il formule sa pensée.  
"Si je n'avais pas débarqué à Forks ça ne te serait jamais venu à l'esprit! En oubliant 'ça' chez toi c'est comme si je t'avais piqué moi-même et jamais je me le pardonnerais."  
Je soupirais.  
"Je te rappelle que tu n'as piqué personne... Contrairement à moi."  
Je baissais les yeux pour fixer nos doigts entrelacés.  
"Oh non je te laisserais pas te sentir coupable pour ça! Ce jour là tu m'as probablement sauvé la vie Bella..."  
Donc on pouvait mourir de manque...  
"Le manque peut..." Je n'arrivais pas à terminer ma phrase, j'étais terrifiée. Cela ne lui échappa pas et il me serra plus fort contre lui.  
"Oui. C'est ce qui me serait sans doute arrivé ce soir là chez toi. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait."  
Il déposa un baisé sur mon front, ça m'avait vraiment manqué.  
"Et pourquoi moi... Je veux dire, ça fait plus d'un mois..."  
Il réfléchit, "Je suis pas sûr. Peut-être parce que c'est récent pour toi donc ce n'est pas encore irréversible. Et puis peut-être qu'ils te traitent comme ils peuvent..."  
La tristesse s'empara de lui. Cela me surprit et je l'interrogeais du regard.  
"J'ai peur de te perdre, et si je faisais une crise mais que personne ne soit là pour moi comme tu l'as été? Et pire si TOI tu faisais un crise?  
Bella, il faut que tu acceptes le traitement. Je ne peux pas te perdre."  
Mes larmes coulaient à flots devant la triste beauté de ses paroles.  
"Je... J-je peux pas."

"Et pourquoi pas?"

" C'est en Europe, Edward. Je ne te verrais plus et c'est impossible, c'est pas envisageable. Si t'es au courant du traitement on a aussi dû te parler de l'état dans lequel j'étais pendant plus de cinq semaines... Je veux pas revivre ça. Je peux pas ne pas être avec toi."

"Bella... J'ai pas le droit de revenir. Je suis là parce que le docteur Cullen m'a appelé pour te faire comprendre que tu dois avancer. Je t'apporterais que des problèmes et c'est la dernière chose que je veux."  
Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux mais ce qui me fit encore plus mal fut de le voir fondre en larmes et placer son visage dans ma poitrine, il avait l'air tellement vulnérable.  
Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui et apparemment lui sans moi.  
Il me fallait une idée et vite.  
Le moment où il sortirait de cette chambre serait là dernière fois où je le verrais j'en étais persuadée et je ne pouvais pas le permettre.  
"Edward?"  
J'essuyais ses larmes avec des baisers, ensemble nous nous sentions en sécurité.  
"J'ai une idée."  
Il se redressa instantanément et je m'en voulu de seulement y penser mais c'était la seule solution.  
J'étais prête à tout pour ne jamais le quitter.  
"D'abord il faut qu'on quitte cet hôpital"  
Je n'avais jamais été aussi déterminée, Edward serait à jamais mien et je serais sienne pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Et voilà... Un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève!**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et j'attends vos pronostiques pour le cinquième et dernier chapitre qui sera en ligne demain soir.**

**Bisous à tous et merci de me lire, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (j'adore les lire) et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes, ça me touche bcp ^^**

**à demain ;)**


	6. We're losing ground

**Chapitre 5**

Bella POV

Ce fut plus facile que je ne l'aurais imaginé de quitter cet hôpital.  
Heureusement pour moi Edward ne m'avait posé aucune question, il s'était contenté de m'aider à m'habiller.  
Nous devions faire vite avant qu'une infirmière ou un médecin ne débarque dans la chambre.  
Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions dans les couloirs, marchant vers la sortie. Personne ne remarquait deux personnes habillées normalement.  
Edward tenait ma main dans la sienne, il la serrait fort mais je ne disais rien parce que j'en avais besoin pour me prouver qu'il était réellement là et surtout pour me donner du courage pour ce que j'avais en tête.

Une fois dehors, il m'entraîna sur le parking et nous stoppa quelques mètre plus loin devant sa moto, une Triumph noire. Il grimpa et me tendit son casque. C'était la première fois que je faisais de la moto, jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas voulu que je monte avec lui car il trouvait que c'était trop dangereux. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel ce jour là, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que nos injections...

J'étais toujours plongée dans mes souvenir quand il me tendit à nouveau le casque que j'attrapais et mettais aussitôt.  
Je montais ensuite derrière lui sur la selle et il attrapa mes main pour les poser sur sa taille. Je l'enlaçais automatiquement et m'appuyais au maximum contre lui. Je voulais profiter de chaque minute avec lui.

Il démarra la photo, releva la béquille et avant de rouler se retourna vers moi.  
"Où allons-nous?"  
"En direction de la réserve Quileute, il y a une plage isolée où mon père a un cabanon. J'y ai quelques affaires, ensuite faut qu'on trouve un endroit où rester jusqu'à demain."  
J'avais peur qu'il me pose des question auxquelles je ne n'étais pas prête à répondre mais je devrais lui dire demain de toute manière...  
"On ne peut pas rester dans la cabane à ton père?"  
Je soupirais, "Quand il verra que j'ai disparu c'est le troisième endroit où il va se rendre après chez toi et chez moi..."  
Il accéléra et c'était ainsi que je m'éloignais de l'hôpital et de ce qu'avait été ma maison ce dernier mois.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions sur la réserve, je demandais à Edward de rester sur la moto allumée au cas où et m'engouffrais à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. C'était minuscule, de quoi y mettre une petite table, une chaise, une commode et toutes les cannes à pêche de Charlie.  
Je prenais rapidement le jean et les deux sweat que j'y avais un jour laissé et empoignais également une couette épaisse. Je posais le tout sur la chaise, il me restait une dernière chose à faire avant de laisser tout ça derrière moi.  
Je prenais un stylo et une feuille et écrivais tout à Charlie. Je lui racontais ma rencontre avec Edward et à quel point il avait rendu ma vie meilleure, je lui expliquais aussi pourquoi j'avais touché à cette saloperie et finissais par lui dire pourquoi je le quittais mais surtout de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi parce que tant qu'Edward serait près de moi, tout irait bien.  
C'était en voyant l'encre s'effacer par endroit que je compris que je pleurais. J'aimais mon père, oh ça oui je l'aimais. Mais Edward était mon cœur, et je ne pouvais pas vivre sans mon coeur.  
J'ajoutais un 'je t'aimerais toujours' et signais Bella avant de déposer la lettre sur la petite table et de quitter la vie que j'avais toujours connu mes affaires sous le bras.

Autant dire que voyager en moto avec une couette était loin d'être évident...  
Nous avions décidé de prendre ma camionnette et d'y mettre la moto dessus.  
Il avait insisté pour conduire et je l'avais volontiers laissé faire. Je n'avais pas la force de faire quoique ce soit. Je recommençais à trembler et j'étais sûre que c'était le manque, bientôt je devrais me piquer.  
Je soupçonnais la perfusion de l'hôpital d'être un traitement qui avait réduit le manque.  
Je décidais de penser à autre chose et indiquais à Edward le chemin pour se rendre à la clairière, il parut étonné mais ne dit rien, se contentant juste de fixer la route.  
Je savais qu'il était pas totalement d'accord avec ma fuite, il s'inquiétait pour moi et se sentais toujours un peu responsable de mon état et voulais donc que je guérisse mais en même temps il avait autant besoin de moi que moi de lui.

Il faisait nuit quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant la barrière qui indiquait que le reste du chemin devait se faire à pied.  
Il commença à descendre mais je l'arrêtais en posant ma main sur son avant bras.  
Il se figea et se retourna lentement vers moi.  
Il avait le regard vitreux et il était triste.  
Je plaçait ma main sur sa joue et lui souriait.  
"Bella..."  
Je le fis taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et il déglutis difficilement.  
Je regardais rapidement autour de moi et cela ne m'étonna pas quand je ne vis que des arbres et des fougères. Le chemin d'accès à la clairière ne donnais pas directement sur la nationale, il fallait emprunter un petit chemin à travers les bois pensant quinze bonnes minutes, c'était parfait pour passer la nuit.  
Je me redressais et me laissais glisser sur ses cuisses, il posa automatiquement ses mains sur mes hanches et j'emprisonnais sa nuque avec les miennes.  
Nos respirations devinrent rapidement irrégulières. Je n'avais pas assez d'air et respirais donc par la bouche tout comme lui. C'était pire. À chaque fois que j'inspirais je pouvais goûter l'air qu'il expirait. C'était à la fois merveilleux et douloureux. Le premier parce que son haleine était divine et le second parce qu'il me fallait plus, j'avais besoin de sentir sa bouche contre la mienne.

Je ne tenais plus en place et laissais mes mains errer au milieu de ses cheveux. Lui passa une de ses mains dans mon dos sous mon pull. J'en frissonnais de plaisir.  
Je voulais plus et je sentais bien que lui aussi, aussi je finis par franchir la barrière et plonger sur ses lèvres. Je me laissais totalement aller, profitant de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier, j'avais désespérément besoin de lui. Tout mon être le réclamait, je voulais sentir chaque parcelle de son corps contre le mien, si cela avait été possible j'aurais fusionné avec lui pour ne former qu'une seule et même entité, l'union parfaite.

Il finit par prendre mon visage entre ses mains et séparer nos lèvres.  
J'essayais de me rapprocher mais il me tenait éloignée, il soupira et appuya son front contre le mien.  
"Pas comme ça, pas ici."  
Je savais parfaitement de quoi il parlait, et aussi difficile que ce fut de l'admettre, il avait raison.  
Je ne voulais pas que ma - notre - première fois se passe dans une voiture, on valait tous les deux mieux que ça.  
Je hochais légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation et lui souriais.  
Il déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de mon nez et me sera dans ses bras.

J'étais prête à m'endormir lorsque je fus secouée par un violent spasme. Il se redressa et scruta mon visage, je n'eus pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas.  
Il dégagea son bras droit et enfouit sa main dans sa poche intérieure. Il en sortit deux seringues et deux fioles ainsi qu'un garrot.  
Je lui tendis mon bras en serrant le poing et il noua l'élastique à mon bras. Il débarrassa la seringue de son capuchon à l'aide de ses dents, dégagea son autre bras et aspira le liquide du flacon. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et piqua. Pendant que le liquide se déversait en moi il prit à nouveau mes lèvres en otages, je m'abandonnais totalement à lui.

L'aiguille disparu de mon bras, suivie de près par le garrot, il se piqua rapidement puis il me reprit dans ses bras.  
"On dort?"  
Je n'avais aucune envie de gâcher notre temps à dormir mais j'étais fatiguée, trop fatiguée.  
Je voulu me lever de sur lui mais il me retint et disposa simplement la couette sur nous deux, j'étais tellement bien.  
Il recommença à murmurer la même mélodie qu'à l'hôpital et je sombrais peu à peu.  
Pourtant à quelques secondes du sommeil j'ouvrais les yeux en grand. Je me relevais et il m'interrogea du regard.  
"On a oublié d'écouter notre musique!"  
Il rit et secoua la tête.  
Je tendais la mains jusqu'à mon poste et appuyais sur play, une chance que ce CD soit encore là.  
Je me réinstallais contre son torse et me laissais bercer par la mélodie et par les paroles d'Edward.  
"Dort ma Bella. Personne ne t'arrachera jamais à moi. Dort, tu verras demain tout s'arrangera. Je t'aime..."  
Demain... Oui, demain...  
Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, je m'étais déjà enfoncée dans un monde dépourvu de rêves.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, je fus éblouie par la lumière, il y avait un grand soleil qui perçait à travers la cime des arbres et je me souriais à moi-même, ça serait parfait.  
J'avais un peu mal au dos dû à ma position mais je m'en fichait, Edward était avec moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je tournais la tête et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Il était endormis, les traits du visages complètement relâchés, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi paisible et serein. Il ressemblait à un ange, ses cheveux était balayés de mille reflets du au soleil et sa peu luisait presque.  
Le rouge me monta au joues quand je m'imaginais embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps.  
Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais commencé à tracer les contours de son visage à l'aide de mon index, il frissonna à mon contact mais il ne se réveilla pas.  
J'avais commencé par passer par son menton puis remontais le long de sa joue, je glissais mon doigt sur son front puis frôlais son nez pour terminer sur sa bouche avec mon pouce.  
Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il entrouvrit sa bouche et y emprisonna mon pouce de ses dents.  
Je m'étais mise à rire et lui demandais de relâcher mon doigts mais il ne m'écoutais pas, à la place il entreprit de le mordiller et me lançant un regard pleins de sous-entendus et évidemment je m'empourprais. Il explosa de rire et je compris qu'il avait fait exprès. Vengeance!  
"Ah vraiment? Tu veux la jouer comme ça? Tu ne perds rien pour attendre" Et je me mis à rire également.  
Je m'approchais de lui en battant énergiquement mes cil et en affichant ma meilleure moue. Cela sembla fonctionner parce qu'il me regardait la bouche grande ouverte et des étoiles dans les yeux. Je m'approchais lentement de lui et m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres de son visage, je baissais mon regard exprès vers sa bouche et passais ma langue sur mes lèvre. Je l'entendis avaler de travers et pris ça pour mon signal. Sans lui prêter un seul regard je me levais de sur ses cuisses et sortait de la camionnette non sans avoir attrapé un paquet de mouchoirs et me retournais pour le voir plongé dans un état second, complètement ahuri. Fière de moi, je m'autorisais à exploser de rire que je m'étais un peu enfoncée dans les bois.  
Une pause pipi s'imposait.  
Mon estomac commençait à gargouiller et je remerciais intérieurement Edward d'avoir pensé à s'arrêter au supermarché en partant de La Push.

Après quelques instants je décidais que je l'avais assez fait attendre et retournais au chaud, parce que bien que le ciel soit d'un magnifique bleu j'étais complètement frigorifiée, mes fesses devait surement s'être transformées en bloc de glace.

Quand je rejoignais la voiture, il était allongé de tout son long sur la banquette. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et son cuir et semblait geler, j'attrapais un de mes sweat qui appartenait autrefois à papa et le lui tendais. Il l'enfila et m'attira sur lui.  
Je calais ma tête dans le creux de son bras, c'était le paradis, mon paradis.  
Je ne voulais pas que cette journée s'arrête, j'aurais voulu lambiner comme ça avec Edward pour toujours. Perdue dans le vert de ses yeux, je ne demandais rien de plus.

Je commençais à trembler à nouveau mais cette fois-ci ce n'était ni le manque, ni le froid. C'était la peur. J'étais terrifiée par ce que j'allais dire à Edward, effrayée qu'il me prenne pour une folle et me rejette mais encore plus paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse être d'accord.  
J'avais pensé à ça sur un coup de tête et même si cela m'étais venue plusieurs fois à l'esprit je n'y avais jamais vraiment apporté une grande importance.

"Bella? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'es toute pâle." Il était inquiet et je m'en voulais d'être celle qui causait ça.  
Je passais mon doigt sur la ride qui s'était formée entre ses sourcils.  
"C'est rien." Je reculais pour mieux sauter j'en étais consciente mais je tentais de reculer l'échéance autant que possible.  
"C'est pas rien, t'es bizarre depuis hier et cette nuit tu t'es agrippée à moi en pleurant et t'excusant au moins dix mille dois. Alors Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Dit-moi la vérité." Il soupira, est-ce que je l'avais vexé? Peut-être croyait-il que je n'avais pas confiance en lui? C'était absurde.  
"Pas ici. À la clairière. D'accord?"  
Il hocha la tête et commença à caresser mes cheveux tout en me murmurant une nouvelle fois la mélodie que j'aimais temps.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Tu aimes?"

"Beaucoup."

"C'est une berceuse."

"Vraiment? Elle est magnifique, c'est de qui?"

"De... Moi." Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour sentir qu'il était gêné. Chacun son tour.

"Tu plaisantes? Wow!" Et c'était vrai, je n'en revenais pas.

"Hum... Non, je joue du piano depuis tout petit."

"Pourquoi je tu me l'as jamais dis?"

"Je n'y avait pas toucher depuis, tu sais pour le bébé."

"Et pourquoi maintenant?" J'étais réellement curieuse, je me rendais compte que j'avais encore pleins de choses à apprendre sur Edward, je voulais en savoir le plus possible sur lui.

"Tu m'as redonné envie d'en jouer."

"Vraiment?" J'avais un sourire béa sur le visage, j'avais l'impression qu'il y resterait accroché toute la sainte journée.

"Vraiment."

"Wow. Merci. Et la berceuse, elle a un nom?"  
Il rougit et à vrai dire sa se rapprochait dangereusement du cramoisie.

"Bella's Lullaby..." Il baissa les yeux et je me hissais sur lui.

"Merci," Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il répondit tendrement, "c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'est jamais fait..." Une larme m'échappa et avant qu'elle ne glisse de ma joue il mis son doigt en dessous pour la rattraper puis le porta à ses lèvres.  
C'était le geste le plus sensuel que j'ai jamais vu.  
"Un jour je te la jouerais." Et il n'enlaça, je ne pu retenir le torrent de larmes qui s'était formé. Un jour...  
Quand il me demanda ce que j'avais je prétextais un trop pleins d'émotions, ce qu'il cru facilement.

Quand je regardais l'heure sur la montre d'Edward je constatais qu'il était déjà quinze heures, il fallait qu'on se dépêche de rejoindre la clairière. Il était temps.  
Je vis qu'il était assoupis et le réveillais par de légers bisous dans son coup. Il tenta de m'attirer à lui mais me dégageais avant. Il ouvrit les yeux et m'interrogea du regard.  
"Faut qu'on aille à la clairière."  
Je n'eus pas besoin de le lui répéter une seconde fois. Il se leva d'un coup et m'emboita le pas.

Nous avions juste pris la couverture et les clé de la voiture et de la moto.  
Il nous fallut à peine une demi heure pour atteindre mon petit bout de paradis et quand je vis le soleil inonder de lumière la clairière je validais mon choix, c'était l'endroit parfait.  
Je me rapprochait du centre et pendant qu'Edward étalait la couverture j'enlevais mes deux pulls. J'avais un peu froid mais l'air frais faisait tant de bien à mes bras nus. J'avais oublié à quelle point le froid pouvait être revigorant.  
Quand je me retournais Edward était assis par terre en tailleur. Il tapota le sol à côté de lui et je savais que l'heure de vérité avait sonné. Comme le disais une célèbre citation : ça passe ou ça casse.

Je me rapprochais lentement de lui et arrivée à sa hauteur je me laissais glisser à côté de lui.  
Je regardais par tout sauf dans ses yeux parce que je savais que sinon je n'aurais pas le courage de lui dire ce à quoi je pensais.  
Sentant probablement mon hésitation il prit tendrement ma main et y déposa un baiser et entremêla ses doigts avec les miens.  
Aussitôt, j'avais repris confiance en moi, par sers simples gestes.  
Je risquais un regard et ce que j'y vis me bouleversa, de l'amour et de l'adoration à l'état pur. Je savais que quoi que je lui dise il ne m'abandonnerait pas.

Je restais là, la bouche grande ouverte pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de me lancer.  
"Je... Hum..." Je ne savais pas du tout par où commencer, j'étais perdue, des mots incohérents se bousculaient dans ma tête et j'avais juste envie de disparaître.  
"Va-y Bella, prend ton temps et dis les choses comme elles te viennent."  
Comment j'avais fais pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi parfait?  
"D'abord promet-moi de ne pas m'interrompre, même si ce que je dis n'a aucun sens pour toi ou te met en colère, jure-moi d'attendre que j'ai finis?" Je baissais les yeux sur nos mains et soupirais, s'il me coupait jamais je n'aurais la force de reprendre.  
"Je te le jure."  
J'acquiesçais prête à me lancer.

"Alors voilà, hier quand on était à l'hôpital j'ai eu une idée un peu - beaucoup - extrême. Je ne voulais pas être séparée de toi et je savais que mon père n'autoriserait jamais que tu suives la même cure que moi. Il fallait donc que je réfléchisse à quelque chose et vite.  
D'abord sache que tu es tout ce qui à mes yeux Edward. Tu es devenue une partie de moi et pire une partie indispensable. Le manque d'héroïne n'est rien comparé au manque de toi." Je soupirais devant la véracité de mes paroles, "je sais que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi... Ces dernière semaine ont été un véritable enfer et jamais je ne veux revivre quelque chose de semblable. Jamais." Je secouais la tête énergiquement. "Là où je veux en venir c'est que n'importe où on pourrait s'enfuirent il y de grandes chances pour que Charlie nous retrouve et je ne peux pas risquer une séparation. Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour que personne ne nous sépare, pour qu'on soit toujours ensemble et je sais que c'est complètement fous, crois-moi j'en ai conscience mais si tu as une meilleure idée je suis preneuse." Je m'arrêtais à bout de souffle et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Il semblait perdu dans un autre monde, comme s'il essayait de comprendre de quoi j'étais en train de parler. Je le laissais réfléchir et au bout d'un moment son visage changea, il était détendu. Je ne savais pas qu'elle en était la raison mais j'aimais le voir comme ça.  
Je respirais un grand coup et finis mon raisonnement.  
"Le suicide."  
Son expression me surprit mais je fus encore plus surprise d'avoir entendu sa voix en même temps que la mienne, nous avions dit ça à l'unisson.

Peu à peu je relevais mes yeux pour le regarder et j'y vis de la détermination.

« Je suis désolée Edward... Je... » Je baissais les yeux, honteuse de lui infliger cela, comment pouvais-je être égoïste au point de vouloir lui ôter la vie? J'étais la pire personne qui soit sur terre,

« Hey... », il avait prit mon menton dans sa main et le relevais, je persistais à garder les yeux fermés, j'étais trop mal à l'aise pour le regarder, « Regarde-moi, Bella. Regarde-moi ».

Je secouais la tête, je ne voulais pas, c'était trop dur. C'est à ce moment là que je craquais.

Je n'arrivais plus à me retenir et me jetais dans ses bras.

Il commença à caresser mes cheveux ce qui me relaxa automatiquement et se mis à murmurer dans mon oreille, « Bella... Je t'en pris... Ne pleure pas... », il souffrait et c'était ma faute, j'étais coupable, j'étais celle qui le faisait se sentir aussi mal, ça me rendait malade, je me dégoûtais.

« Edward, j'ai peur... » Et c'était vrai, je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de tout ma vie. Et s'il disait oui? Et s'il disait non? Je ne savais pas laquelle de ces options me terrifiais le plus, mais je voulais en finir d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'étais en train de devenir folle, plus folle que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je restais dans ses bras, les yeux clos pendant un long moment. Je pouvais entendre les feuilles qui s'entrechoquaient dû à la brise, pas très loin de nous les pas d'un animal résonnaient et surtout je commençais à frissonner, le manque sans doute mes aussi parce que je savais que le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et c'était au-delà de paradisiaque, les reflet orange et or du soleil couchant s'étaient répandus sur chaque parcelle de la clairière, c'était féerique. C'était le moment idéal, je le savais, je devais le dire à Edward.

Je m'écartais un peu de lui, il était appuyé sur ses coudes et avait la tête en arrière, il avait les yeux fermés et souriait. S'il avait eu des ailes j'aurais cru voir un archange. Il dû sentir que je le fixais parce qu'il se mis à rire, à rire vraiment je veux dire, comme s'il avait été prit par un fou rire. J'adorais le voir comme ça et cela me manquerait énormément.

À ce moment là je me mis à penser à Charlie, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait, s'il me cherchait et surtout s'il avait trouvé ma lettre. Si c'était le cas avait-il compris ce que je préparais? C'était une lettre d'adieux que je lui avait écris et cela ne faisait aucun doute quand à la conclusion tragique qu'elle impliquait. Je me sentais minable de lui faire un coup aussi bas, j'étais tout ce qui lui restait, j'étais sa famille, il n'avait personne d'autre que moi et je l'avais lâchement abandonné. Parce que oui c'était lâche, c'était la solution la plus facile, la plus douloureuse mais facile quand même. Cela ne demandait pas beaucoup de courage.

Aussitôt je dérivais sur les parents à Edward, certes ils ne donnaient pas à Edward l'affection qu'il méritait mais au fond de moi j'étais sûre qu'il était profondément aimé de ses parents. Comment réagiraient-ils?

Je n'eus pas plus de temps à leurs accorder car Edward m'attira à lui.

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux? » Son regard était intense, il n'attendait que ma décision et il la suivrait j'en étais sûre. Je ne pouvais pas prendre toute la responsabilité d'une telle décision.

« Je le veux si c'est aussi ce que tu veux... » Je m'enfonçais un peu plus contre lui, espérant sûrement que je serais protégée de tout ce qui nous arrivait en ce moment,.

« Faisons-le. » Il avait parlé d'une voix égale, sans une once d'hésitation, comme s'il était convaincu que c'était la meilleure décision et qu'il n'y aucune autre route possible pour nous.

C'était aussi ce que je ressentais, je n'avais plus peur. Toutes mes angoisses avaient disparu remplacées par une excitation un peu tordue et de l'impatience.

« Vraiment? » Ma voix était plus joyeuse que je ne l'aurais voulu à ce moment là mais c'était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit... Il acquiesça un sourire en coin déformant son visage, j'adorais ce sourire, de tous c'était mon favoris. « Je t'aime Edward. »

Bientôt il n'y aurait plus de lumière et j'avais une dernière chose à lui demander, c'était sans doute le plus important à mes yeux, je ne savais juste pas comment lui dire.

« Edward? »

« Hum? »

« Euh... Hum... »

« Un problème Bella? »

« Non, non t'inquiète pas, c'est rien de dramatique, juste un truc que je voulais te demander... » Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues comme jamais, comment est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ça?

« Va-y voyons! Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que je sais pas comment le dire... »

« Ben... Dit-le tel que tu le penses tout simplement, je te promets de pas te couper comme tout à l'heure, okay? » Je hochais simplement.

« Voilà, tu te rappelles hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on 'le fasse' comme ça... » Son regard changea du tout au tout quand il comprit de quoi j'étais en train de parler et ses yeux commencèrent à luire, je ne savais pas si c'était le peu de reflet du soleil qui restait ou si c'était ce que je lui disais mais c'était magnifique, deux joyaux. « Et bien, hum... Je m'étais dit que ici... Je veux dire maintenant... Oh zut oublie... » Je me sentais ridicule, j'étais totalement novice dans ce domaine. J'étais avec Edward depuis environ quatre mois et bien que l'envie soit présente depuis, nous n'avions jamais franchis le pas. C'était presque arrivé deux ou trois fois mais Edward avait stoppé les choses à chaque fois, je me sentais frustrée mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître il n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit et voulait que notre première fois soit parfaite sans que Charlie ne risque de débarquer dans ma chambre.

« Pourquoi tu veux que j'oublie? T'en as plus envie Bella? »

« Quoi? Bien sûr que si! »

« Ben alors? »

« Je... »

« Tu pensais que... Que je dirais non? » Je lui fis signe que oui. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour. « T'es folle. » Il n'ajouta rien de plus. J'attendais un peu et toujours rien. Est-ce que je devais dire quelque chose?

Je décidais que les paroles ne nous feraient pas avancer et pris le taureau par les cornes.

J'avais peur mais trop enjouée pour me stopper maintenant.

Je me levais d'un coup et il me regarda étonné, je me contentais de mettre en doigts sur ma bouche pour lui dire de garder le silence. Il ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois mais en conclu que le silence valait mieux. Brave garçon.

J'ôtais mes ballerines rapidement tout en gardant mon regard bien fixé dans le sien. J'enchainais en passant mes mains sous mon t-shirt, le retirais et le laissais tomber sur la couverture. Je répétais l'opération jusqu'à n'avoir plus rien sur le dos, je frissonnais mais ce n'était pas le froid, c'était l'anticipation, j'avais attendu ce moment depuis des semaines et finalement ça se passait.

Edward n'avait pas bougé, il me regardait, amoureusement et me souriait. Je me sentais bien, pas du tout gênée. Je m'approchais un peu et me laissais tomber à côté de lui et attendais qu'il réagisse.

Il se leva à son tour et se débarrassa de ses affaire avant de copier ma position. Nous étions maintenant face à face et je commençais à sentir la panique revenir à la charge, et si je gâchais notre seule et unique fois? Nous n'aurions pas de deuxième essai et je m'en voudrais même lorsque j'aurais quitté ce monde...

Il pencha la tête et s'approcha dangereusement de mon cou, quand je sentis son souffle sur moi, mon corps réagit indépendamment de mon cerveau qui lui était actuellement en veille prolongée.

Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à trouver ma peau et il commença par embrasser l'endroit si sensible derrière mon oreille, fier de ma réaction, il poursuivit sa route en passant par ma nuque puis par sous mon menton jusqu'à atteindre ma clavicule. C'était extraordinaire, sentir sa peau contre la mienne sans être embarrassés par plusieurs couches de tissus était une sensation formidable. J'essayais de graver chaque caresse, chaque soupir bien en mémoire pour m'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

N'en pouvant plus j'attrapais son visage et attaquais ses lèvres furieusement, je repensais aux cinq semaines où j'avais été privée de lui et la douleur qui était alors ma meilleure amie réapparue un court instant, je ne la laissais pas s'installer pour autant, je n'avais plus aucune raison d'avoir mal ou d'être triste que j'avais tout ce que je désirais. Je me pressais au maximum contre lui et je savais que je n'avais plus longtemps à attendre avant d'être totalement sienne.

Je sentais sa virilité se durcir contre moi et sans aucune autorisation de ma part, mon entre-jambe s'humidifiait comme pour me signifier qu'elle était prête. Oh mon Dieu, elle n'était pas la seule, ça non!

Je décollais mes lèvres des siennes à bout de souffle et me décidais à explorer son corps. Tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui m'était accessible je laissais mes mains vagabonder, je dessinais ses pectoraux du bout des doigts, puis ses abdos et m'arrêtais à la limite de son pubis, l'arrêt de mes mouvements lui fit émettre un puissant grognement presque animal, c'était la chose la plus excitante que j'ai jamais entendu. Je laissais moi-même un gémissement désespéré quitter ma cage thoracique avant de me coller à nouveau à lui et de m' agripper aux cheveux de sa nuque, c'était tellement doux, j'adorais y glisser mes mains.

Après un bon moment passé à découvrir le corps de l'autre, il m'allongea sur la couverture et se plaça au-dessus de moi. Son pénis frottait sur ma féminité à chacun de ses plus infimes mouvements m'arrachant à chaque fois un gémissement suivit d'une vague de chaleur puis de frissonnements.

C'était tellement agréable, je me demandais comment j'avais bien pu me passer de tout cela jusqu'à présent. Edward nageait en pleins bonheur, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et même si ce n'était pas le cas chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers ou regards le trahissaient.

Nous étions tous les deux dans états de béatitude sans précédent.

Il m'assaillit de millions de baisers, sur mon ventre, sur mes hanches, dans mon cou, sur mes épaules puis il dirigea ses mains sur ma poitrine, mon dos s'arquait malgré moi réclamant plus de ce contact divin et cela le fit sourire, je fermais les yeux et profitais de toutes ces nouvelles sensations dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je sente ses lèvres humides se poser sur un de mes tétons pendant que sa main prodiguais des soins miraculeux à mon autre sein.

Il commença à mordiller ce qui eu pour effet de m'électrifier de la tête au pied, « Oh... Edward! », je n'avais pas pu me retenir et ouvrais les yeux pour ne louper aucun détail de ce qui se passait. Je sentais et voyais le bout de sa langue jouer avec mon mamelon durcit et le voir, comme ça, nu sur moi m'aimant et s'occupant de moi provoqua une explosion de joie au sein de tout mon être. Mais j'avais besoin de plus et tout de suite. Je ne pouvais plus attendre de m'unir à lui de la plus belle manière qui soit.

« Edward... S'il te plait, maintenant... Ap-après je... Oh! Je n'aurais plus la force... »

Je savais qu'il comprendrait de quoi je parlais.

Il se leva à contrecœur et cela me déchira littéralement.

Quand il revint, toujours aussi beau et toujours aussi nu – pour mon plus grand plaisir – il tenait deux seringues, deux garrots et non pas deux fioles comme d'habitude mais six. Trois pour lui et trois pour moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il en avait autant sur lui et je ne voulais même pas savoir, j'avais trop peur de sa réponse. Il s'assit en tailleur à côté de moi et je fis de même. Il prépara tout le nécessaire, noua un garrot sur nos bras gauche et remplit chaque seringue avec une première fiole. Il m'en tendit une et et déplia son bras droit devant moi, je répétais ses mouvements comme un miroir et après un long regard pleins d'émotions nous nous piquions une première fois. La seconde piqure ne tarda pas et pour la troisième nous nous étions fixé un peu plus longtemps, je retenais de toutes mes forces les larmes qui voulaient être libérées et respirais un bon coup avant de sentir la troisième injection qui serait également la dernière puisqu'elle venait de signer notre fin.

Je finis par réaliser que le temps nous était à présent compté et qu'il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière de possible.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment songé à la façon dont je mourrais. Mais quand je me repassais les raisons qui m'avaient amené face à une mort certaine, je réalisais que je ne pouvais en regretter aucune car elles m'avaient aussi apporté Edward.

Ne voulant perdre aucun de ces précieux instants, je me penchais en avant et l'embrassais aussi tendrement que possible puis me rallongeais sur la couverture. Il reprit place au dessus de moi et je le suppliais du regard de nous unir, il me regarda les yeux brillants et je compris que lui aussi retenait ses larmes.

En le voyant lutter, les traitresses qui se cachaient dans mes yeux coulèrent abondamment sur mes joues, j'étais aveuglée par les larmes mais réussis tout de même à voir qu'Edward pleurait également.

Je l'embrassais et décidais de ne pas rompre ce baiser jusqu'au dernier moment, nos larmes ne mêlèrent et il était indiscutable que ce baiser fût un baiser d'adieux.

Pendant que nos lèvres se mouvaient en un majestueux ballet, je le sentis, j'étais complètement à lui et il m'appartiendrait à jamais.

C'était à la fois la plus merveilleuse sensation, car je me sentais enfin complète mais c'était aussi affreux car je ressentais déjà le manque du moment où il me quitterait.

Heureusement pour moi ça n'arriverait jamais car nous resterions unis jusqu'à notre dernier souffle, je me sentais partir, mes muscles ne me répondaient plus vraiment, tout autour de moi tournais beaucoup trop vite, et j'avais froid, trop froid. Je savais que c'était la fin, il ne restait que quelques instants.

J'avais la tête qui tournais, et je voulais seulement me laisser porter mais je devais lui dire, il le fallait.

« Edwa... Je... Je t'aime... »

« À jamais... Isabella... »

Je m'enfonçait de plus en plus et bientôt je ne pouvais même plus penser. Alors c'était ça de mourir... Juste le noir... Edward...

* * *

**Et voilà... Non pitié ne me détestez pas. S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais certaine c'était comment la fic se terminerait. Je suis super triste, j'ai même pleuré en l'écrivant, j'ai voulu changer la fin mais je me suis retenue.**

**J'avais décidé depuis le début de la fin et je m'y suis tenue.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien. Toutes vos reviews m'ont énormément touchées.**

**liloustitch, Jazz : Merci pour vos reviews anonymes.**

**J'espère que malgré la fin vous avez appréciez ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions.**

**Encore merci et à bientôt pour la suite d'ATS sur laquelle je recommencerais à travailler dès la semaine prochaine.  
**


	7. ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS

Bonjour à tous,

C'est pour vous faire part d'une très bonne nouvelle que je poste cette note.

En effet Pills ainsi que les traductions de Only Human et Creature of Habits en association avec Missleez font partie des fics nominées pour les **ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS**.

Autant vous dire que je suis ravie! J'espère aussi que vous me/nous soutiendrez.

**Nominations** :

Pills : Meilleur Darkward

Only Human : Best Historical Story / Best Traduction

Creature of Habits : Best Fantasy – Supernatural Story

Sachez que les votes se feront sur ce forum :

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr

(Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS)

Il est possible de voter même sans être membre du forum.

**Pour plus d'infos** :

http:/ fanfiction . net / s / 7337724 / 1 / ADDICT_OF_LEMON_AWARDS

Merci à tous et à bientôt pour la suite de Curtains Fall ;)


End file.
